I Would Say I'm Okay but I'm Done Lying
by skimmonsfiction
Summary: Skimmons High School AU. When Jemma is paired with Skye for a computer project, she learns just how much more than a slacker Skye really is.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't really call myself a fanfiction writer until I've done a highschool au, right? Well, here it is. It's been a long time coming. This highschool au is a bit different than a lot of the ones I've read, because people tend to put Skye, Fitz, and Simmons in the same grade. I'm actually playing on the fact that Skye is younger than everyone on the team here by making her a freshman while Fitzsimmons are juniors and Ward is a senior.**

"That's rotten luck, Simmons, rotten luck." Fitz sighed and whispered into Jemma's ear during their computer programming class. They were being assigned yet another project with randomly chosen partners. Fitz was referring to Jemma's name being placed on the board next to Skye's.

"I know, it looks as if I'm doing yet another project on my own." Jemma whispered back. "Skye's the school's number one slack-off." She groaned and looked over the instruction sheet that was passed to them from the front of the room. The program they were meant to write by next Wednesday was a complicated one.

"I've got Bobbi. Good luck." Fitz slid out of his seat and made his way over to the station where his new partner sat. Jemma tried to keep a pleasant face when Skye slid into the seat next to her, looking just as grumpy and intimidating as ever while doing something on her laptop, probably trolling reddit or tumblr. It was hard to believe that a freshman like herself had gotten into their junior computer programming class. It seemed impossible, really. Everyone said it was because Skye was Mr. Coulson's teacher's pet.

"I won't be doing all the work on this project, you know." Jemma finally broke the silence between them when Mr. Coulson was done going over the instructions.

"Good. I want an A." Skye grumbled and turned the screen to face her. Jemma's draw dropped. The entire program was completely finished on the screen and Skye had a blank spot under her name for Jemma to type hers. Coulson apparently noticed the look on Jemma's face and called Skye.

"Re-do it, Skye, this time _with_ Ms. Simmons." Coulson sighed and the scowl on Skye's face was evident. With one push of a button, the entire program was erased from the computer, the program that would have taken Jemma several days but only took Skye the time it took for Mr. Coulson to go over the instructions.

"What, surprised that the school's number one slacker is actually better than you at something academic, Ms. Know-it-All?" Skye asked. Jemma swallowed a mouthful of guilt when she realized Skye had heard she and Fitz talking about her.

"No, I just-" Jemma didn't know how to finish her sentence, because Skye was absolutely right. She had immediately assumed that Skye wasn't going to contribute anything just because people gossiped about her failing everything and being a horrible student. It was hard to believe she was talking to a fifteen year old, someone almost three years younger than her. She seemed so much older than even Jemma.

"Sorry." Jemma said. Skye rolled her eyes and put her name on the new, blank screen before pushing it over to Jemma. She wrote her name underneath Skye's, but found it odd how "Skye" was the only thing she wrote. No last name.

"We should probably arrange a few times to meet." Jemma started. It was clear that Skye wasn't going to be starting any friendly conversations, so she was going to have to. Skye looked at her incredulously, like she was wondering why it would possibly take them multiple meetings to finish. Now Jemma was starting to feel a little bit sorry for all her past lab partners in biology and chemistry, now she knew what it felt like to be the stupid one.

"We should meet at someone's house so it's quiet."

"Not mine." Skye snapped, already habitually typing away at the computer, but stopping again, realizing that she was supposed to be walking Jemma through it with her.

"Well, my house is currently flooded with relatives from England, so it's not an ideal work space." Jemma sighed. "What about the school library? It's always open for an hour after the last period." Jemma suggested. Skye just nodded.

Two periods later, during fourth hour, just before lunch, Jemma realized that she also shared a physical education class with Skye. It was a terrible system, but all students were required to complete at least three years of a sport or P.E. to graduate, and the general P.E. classes were a mix of all grades. She noticed on the track when Skye lapped her. It appeared that there was more than one thing Skye was better at than her.

When they were finished taking laps, the coach decided to force them to play the game that generations of kids like Jemma had nightmares about: dodge ball. Jemma only wished Fitz was also in this class so she could use him as a human shield like last year.

The two captains were Grant Ward and Bobbi Morse. Ward was nefariously known as a jock who had a good time bullying everyone else, and Bobbi was one of those too-cool-for-school kids that wasn't an outcast, but didn't quite fit in with any cliques. They flipped a coin and Ward was the first to pick his teammates from the group standing among the half-court line in the gym.

"Skye." He pointed. Bobbi looked disappointed and slightly peeved. It hadn't been until now that Jemma realized Skye was _always_ the first to be picked, even over the other jocks. She was quite popular with the sporty guys, and guys in general. One of the reputations she held was that she was always asked out, but she never accepted. Boys fantasized over her and girls hated her for it, they guessed that Skye thought she was too good for any of them.

Naturally, Jemma was last to be picked and ended up on Ward's team because the number of students was uneven. The whole game Jemma couldn't help but find herself watching Skye from the back. At one point, Jemma thought her life was going to end because a red, rubber ball was whizzing towards her face, but Skye jumped in front of her, caught it, and flung it back with so much force that it hit its original owner in the shoulder and caused him to stumble backwards.

"The point of the game is to _dodge_ the balls, not stare at them." Skye said sarcastically with a slight smirk on her face. Jemma just nodded dumbly and shuffled a few steps to avoid a ball that lamely bounced towards her from the other side. She hated P.E.

Inevitably, Jemma had gotten out, but she still watched Skye in wonder from the bleachers. It was down to just Skye and Ward on their side and Bobbi, Hunter, and Trip on the other. A clever distraction throw from Trip caught Ward off guard just long enough for Bobbi to hit him in the kneecaps with a well aimed shot. Jemma assumed they were going to lose, but the rest of her team sitting around her continued cheering for Skye. Skye was dodging balls like some kind of little ninja, holding one in each hand and knocking a few away before throwing them. Skye ended up winning.

* * *

"Do you think she'd say yes if I asked her out?" Fitz asked Jemma between sandwich bites. Jemma scoffed and took a bite of her own. They were sitting at their lunch table that always remained unoccupied besides their few seats and they were talking about Skye.

"No way. If she said no to Ward she'd say no to you." Jemma laughed. Fitz looked like he was taking offense, but Jemma was only trying to save him from embarrassment.

"Besides, you're a junior and she's a freshman. You're seventeen and she's fifteen. It's just weird." Jemma said. She couldn't imagine Fitz with someone so young. She couldn't even image herself working on a school project with someone so young.

"Ward is a senior." He rebutted.

"Ward is a pervert." Jemma rolled her eyes and took another bite followed by a sip of water. Something hot flashed in Jemma's mind and she wanted to push it out. She imaged Ward and Skye together, for just a second, and bile rose in her throat.

"I'm going to ask her out in shop class." Fitz decided. Jemma rolled her eyes and wished him luck. Shop was one of the two classes Fitz shared with Skye because it was a multi-grade class. He liked building things with his hands and apparently Skye wanted an easy A.

* * *

Jemma checked her watch again and quickly became furious when she realized she'd been waiting in the library for half an hour and there still wasn't any sign of Skye. There was only a half hour until the library closed, even if she showed up, they wouldn't get much work done.

"Sorry I'm late." Skye appeared out of nowhere and sat in the chair next to Jemma. Something about the way Skye held herself made Jemma want to ask if she was ok. She was slumped in her seat and her eyes looked slightly watery. But it wasn't her place.

"It's fine." Jemma said as Skye pulled her laptop out of her backpack.

"Where do you want to start, Jemma?" Skye asked, quickly pushing back whatever emotion she had been feeling only moments earlier.

"First off, call me Simmons." She said uncomfortably.

"Why?" Skye questioned, still not opening the laptop.

"Because everyone does. And that's my name." Jemma told her.

"While that's true, Simmons is also your parents' name. Don't you want your own name? I wouldn't want to be just my family's child my whole life. Don't you want your own name to put a reputation on?" Skye asked. It was strange, Jemma never saw it like that. She'd talked to this girl for a grand total of fifteen minutes and she was already questioning her own personality.

"I guess." Jemma answered, at a loss for words.

"Ok, Jemma it is." Skye flipped open her laptop.

"Is that why people call you Skye?" Jemma asked. She wasn't stupid, she knew Skye wasn't actually the other girl's name. Even if it was, there had to be some reason she didn't write her last name on any of her papers.

"You know what? We should just work tomorrow. There's only twenty minutes until the library closes anyway." Skye shoved her laptop back into her bag and ignored Jemma's protests. She hurried out of the library without making eye contact with anyone even once. Jemma stared after her, wondering if it was something she'd said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I've always wanted to write about how jealous Jemma would be if Fitz dated Skye... sorrynotsorry.**

"This code right here is what you're looking for." Skye pointed to a set of numbers on the screen. Jemma pressed her elbows on the table and smashed her fingers into her temple. She felt like her head was going to burst. It was so frustrating that she just didn't get it. When she risked a glance at Skye, the girl was smiling. Actually smiling. At Fitz. Jemma's eyes widened as she looked between the two and when Skye looked back at her computer, Fitz gave Jemma a thumbs up. Skye said yes?! To Fitz?!

A sudden pang went through Jemma's chest and she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the jealousy of her friend finding someone before she did. She didn't mean to be cocky, but she always thought she would get a boyfriend before he got a girlfriend. Jemma just looked at Skye in disbelief.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jemma muttered and got back to work.

"Are we still meeting in the library after school?" Skye asked.

"I am. I don't know if you're actually coming." Jemma snapped. She didn't know what had come over her, but she felt the sudden need to spite her. The look on Skye's face instantly changed Jemma's annoyance to guilt yet again. It looked like someone had physically slapped her. Skye recoiled away and it appeared as if she wanted to either curl up in a ball or run out of the room.

"I deserved that." Skye bit back tears as she continued to work. Jemma didn't know what she did to cause the stranger such emotional turmoil. When the bell rang, Skye dashed out of the room.

Jemma couldn't stop thinking about Skye until fourth period when she finally saw her again. She was beginning to take more notice of everything Skye did. She couldn't even peel her eyes away when the freshman pulled her shirt over her head in the locker room and exposed her bare back. Her body didn't look like it belonged to a freshman, Jemma noticed. She wanted to slap herself for being such an idiot and noticing that she was perfectly formed, symmetrical... no. Jemma swallowed and forced herself to look away, even after Skye removed her jeans. It was concerning that looking away from Skye's half-naked body was such a difficult task.

Jemma was out of breath by the third lap around the track. She was completely, utterly surprised when Skye slowed down after lapping her instead of continuing on. She ran right beside Jemma at the exact same speed.

"Breath in through your nose, out through your mouth." Skye said calmly. Jemma did what Skye said and tried to mimic her breathing pattern, and suddenly, the running got a little easier. Skye nodded and sped up a little bit, but not so much that Jemma couldn't keep up. It helped Jemma continue running to watch Skye next to her. She watched the beads of sweat roll down the sides of her face and her ponytail bob back and forth. She watched Skye's feet hit the rubber in perfectly timed steps and she counted them. One, two, one, two, one, two... Before Jemma knew it, they'd lapped everyone except for Ward.

Jemma noticed how very well filled out Skye was and could see why all the boys were pining over her. She was a good slim, not the starved skinny kind that belonged to several of the popular girls she saw in the halls, and everything about Skye's body was just... appealing. She couldn't figure out why she was thinking these things about the younger girl.

When they finally stopped running, Jemma almost wished they still had a lap or two to go. Skye bent over the water fountain and her tee-shirt hiked up in the back just enough for Jemma to see a little of the skin just above her waist. Jemma stepped up to the fountain beside her. The cool water slid down her throat and felt like sweet heaven. When she pulled away, Skye was watching her with a slightly amused smile.

"Thank you." Jemma said between deep breaths. They walked back to the bleachers together to watch the others finish their required five laps before they moved to another activity.

"Any time." Skye answered. The possibility of running with Skye from now on made her happy, but she realized that she had been slowing Skye down quite a bit, and her smile quickly disappeared.

They were in the weight room that day, and Jemma followed Skye over to the punching bag like a loyal dog. She didn't know why she wanted to be around Skye all of a sudden, but she would as long as Skye would allow it. It was interesting to watch Skye throw her fists at the bag with so much force and a look of determination on her face that meant she couldn't possibly see what she was punching as just a sack of sand.

After a few minutes, Skye steadied it with one hand and tossed the gloves to Jemma.

"I don't know how..." Jemma began. Usually when they went in the weight room, she wasted the whole period on the stationary bikes.

"Stand here." Skye pointed to a spot on the ground and Jemma did as she was told.

"Keep one foot a little ahead of the other and keep your body a little tilted." Skye corrected Jemma's position with two hands on her waist, angling her body correctly. A shiver ran up Jemma's spine, even though the room wasn't cold. It was quiet warm, actually.

"The hardest part is keeping your hands up." Skye grabbed Jemma's wrists and held them up near her face. Jemma nodded.

"When you punch, turn your elbow so that your fist hits the bag straight." Skye demonstrated with a quick little punch. Jemma awkwardly tried out the movements Skye was talking about, and Skye nodded in approval. She moved behind the bag and held it with her body, giving Jemma the okay to hit it.

"Give it more force. You're not gonna hurt the bag." Skye joked. Jemma threw her fist at the bag much harder, pretending Ward's face was plastered to it. Something about him made her want to punch him every time she saw him.

"That wasn't bad." Skye said.

"Really?" Jemma asked. She cringed. Her voice was at least three times higher than what was socially acceptable.

"No. That was terrible." Skye chuckled. Jemma stuck her tongue out and playfully punched Skye's shoulder, but the other girl jumped away.

"Reflex." Skye smiled and brushed it off.

"Will you show me again?" Jemma asked. Skye positioned herself near Jemma and threw a few more punches. Truthfully, Jemma was disappointed. She had hoped her help would include Skye's hands on her... what was she thinking?! Jemma brushed off the weird desire as wishing she had more of a girl-type friend. Fitz wasn't exactly a touchy-feely kind of friend and she didn't often have actual physical contact with anyone.

When they were finished changing back into their normal school clothes, Skye bounded back up to Jemma.

"Can I come with you to lunch? Leo said you'd show me the way." Skye asked.

"Leo? Oh. Fitz. Right. Sure." Jemma stumbled over her words. She just remembered about Skye and Fitz and her heart dropped to her stomach. Skye smiled and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, something that drove Jemma mad. She stared at Skye's lips and was slightly caught off guard when the bell rang.

"Jumpy much?" Skye laughed when Jemma flinched and followed Jemma out the door towards the cafeteria.

Jemma sat next to Fitz and reached to pull out the chair next to her, but Skye sat down on Fitz's other side. Jemma took her hand off the chair and played it off as her using it to ease herself into her own seat. Skye sat a little too close to Fitz for Jemma's comfort and it bothered her when Skye's fingers wrapped around Fitz's arm. She told herself it was because she didn't like other people touching her best friend, but she was beginning to see that as a lie.

This couldn't be happening. Jemma could not have a crush on Fitz's girlfriend. Jemma could not be having a crush on a girl, much less one that was already with her best friend. Then, she defined crush in her head: a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate. She was infatuated with Skye, and she was definitely both unattainable and inappropriate. Hopefully it would be brief as well.

"Jemma, Skye was just telling me about your project. How's it coming?" Fitz pulled her out of her thoughts and she wondered how long she'd been zoned out.

"We haven't really had a good time to meet yet." Jemma pushed her salad around on her tray with her fork.

"Since we're cool, I can just do it." Skye said. "Coulson will never know."

"No!" Jemma protested much too quickly. "I mean, I want to put my share of work into it." Jemma could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks and she prayed that neither of them could see her blush. Really, Jemma just wanted to spend that hour with her in the library. Without Fitz.

"Why don't you have a lunch?" Jemma asked Skye, trying to change the subject. Skye looked down at the empty table in front of her and shrugged.

"I'm not really a lunch person." Skye said.

"How can you not be a 'lunch person'? Everyone needs the nutritional value from food, especially the three regular intervals throughout the day..." Jemma's words faded away when she realized that not only Skye, but Fitz, was staring at her.

"Hey Skye." The three of them looked up to find Ward and a few of his football teammates standing over their table.

"What is it, Ward?" Skye asked. Her voice sounded tired, like she was done dealing with him.

"Why are you with these losers? You could be having so much more fun with me." He smirked.

"Go screw yourself, Ward." Fitz spoke up. Jemma stared at him in horror. He would have never done something like that if Skye hadn't been sitting next to him and holding his hand under the table, which yes, Jemma had noticed. Ward ignored Fitz and kneeled next to Skye's chair.

"Come on, sweetheart, you know you don't want to be around these geeks." Ward put his hand on Skye's shoulder and she roughly jerked away from him.

"You've taken a few too many tackles if you think I'm going anywhere with you." Skye spat. Ward growled, but stood up.

"Eventually you'll see the light. Fitzsimmons just want you here to fill up a space at their empty table and make them seem a little cooler." Ward said. When he finally walked away, Skye dropped her forehead into her arms on the table and Fitz rubbed a few circles into her back. Jemma couldn't do anything but sit and watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma didn't see Skye again until after school. They spent a nice hour in the library and finished their project, but they didn't talk much about anything other than computer programming. Jemma thought it was goodbye for the day when they both packed up, but Jemma saw her again when she exited the school and headed towards her car in the parking lot. Skye was leaning with her back against a tree in a grassy area outside. She was holding a can in one hand and a small, paper cylinder was sticking out one side of her mouth.

"Skye!" Jemma stormed up to her. She admitted to herself that she was a little protective of the freshman and wasn't going to watch her drink and smoke.

"I know freshman year is hard, but you shouldn't succumb to peer pressure and get involved in these bad girl shenanigans!" Without thinking, Jemma stormed up to her, smacked the can out of her hand, and grabbed the object out of Skye's mouth. Skye only burst out laughing and Jemma realized her mistake. The can on the ground had the familiar blue and red Pepsi logo on it and the object she was holding in her hand wasn't a cigarette, but a cherry tootsie pop.

"This isn't funny! I thought you were smoking!" Jemma complained, but tears were leaking from the corners of Skye's eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"Can I have that back?" Skye laughed and reached for the candy.

"No way, you little jerk!" Jemma finally began laughing and held the sucker over her head. Skye dropped her backpack and pounced on her, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Somehow Jemma ended up lying on top of Skye in the grass. Skye was watching the chain around Jemma's neck dangle in front of her face.

"You owe me a soda and a lollipop." Skye pouted, sticking out her cherry-colored bottom lip. Jemma continued staring down into Skye's eyes beneath her. She noticed little golden flecks in her irises that made her eyes much more than just brown.

Jemma finally came to her senses and realized that she was actually completely, utterly smashing Skye when her breathing became a little labored. She scrambled to her feet and offered her hand to pull Skye up. When she took it, more of those little sparks made Jemma's arm tingle.

"Come with me right now, I'll buy you a whole bag of lollipops." Jemma smiled and walked Skye to her car.

"I really shouldn't get into people's cars when they offer me candy." Skye joked, but slid into the passenger seat anyway.

"You really shouldn't. I could kidnap you." Jemma played along.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not a stranger, then. I trust you." Skye was playing along with their little joke, but Jemma couldn't help but feel like Skye actually meant it. It set the butterflies raving in her stomach.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Jemma asked hesitantly once the car was on the road and it was quiet.

"Go for it." Skye turned her attention away from something she had been looking at out the window and looked to Jemma.

"Why are you dating Fitz when you could have any guy you want?" She finally asked. Skye shifted in her seat and stared at Jemma for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain her reasoning.

"Because he's sweet, and I don't feel pressured to do anything." Skye answered. They were both quiet, and they both knew this didn't really explain it.

"I don't... I don't really like guys." Skye clasped her hands together in her lap and took a deep breath.

"Oh?" The one word from Jemma was supposed to encourage Skye to continue, but it seemed to only make her fidget.

"I've never really liked anyone like that, I mean. There's no one I really want to be with, but it's better than being alone." Skye finally explained in a way that made sense. Jemma wished she could say she understood where Skye was coming from, but she only felt negatively about Skye's confession. Not only did Skye not feel the same way about her, but Skye was using her best friend.

"You have to tell him." Jemma demanded. The look on Skye's face told Jemma that she regretted telling her anything, but Jemma held her ground. She would not let this continue.

"I can't do that. It'll hurt Leo." Skye said.

"You think it won't hurt him if you don't tell him? You're dragging him along, Skye, and that's a horrible thing to do. If you don't tell him soon, I will."

"You wouldn't." Skye narrowed her eyes and Jemma felt the same anger radiating off of her that she'd felt that first day they'd become partners.

"You're forgetting that that's my best friend you're using." Jemma snapped at her. Skye's jaw hardened and her lips pursed into a thin line.

"If you could understand anything at all, you wouldn't be doing this." Skye growled. "Let me out of the car."

"I don't think we're anywhere near your house, I'm not just letting you walk all the way back." Jemma argued.

"You're holding me against my will. This is kidnap." Skye crossed her arms over her chest and refused to meet eyes with Jemma.

"Stop being so dramatic and just give me your address." Jemma sighed. Every now and then the freshman in Skye shined through like it was the most obvious thing in the world that she was young.

"I can't tell Fitz." Skye said. This time, her voice cracked, and it made Jemma even more frustrated. She was being a crybaby.

"And just why is that?" Jemma rolled her eyes. If looks could kill, Jemma would already be rotting underground. Skye unbuckled her seat belt, which only further annoyed Jemma because she didn't want to risk getting a ticket. As soon as they hit a red light, Skye reached over and turned off the ignition before Jemma even realized what she was doing. She unlocked the door, slipped out, and slammed it behind her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jemma called out, but it was too late. The light turned green and Jemma was forced to keep driving. By the time she'd gotten back, Skye was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Skye, wait up!" Jemma found the girl before school the next day, sitting with her laptop by the same tree, but Skye got up and tried walking away when Jemma approached her.

"What is wrong with you?" Jemma asked. Skye only rolled her eyes and tried to shove past the arm Jemma was blocking her with.

"Get out of my way, Jemma." She said seriously. For just a split second Jemma thought Skye was going to hit her, but Skye just roughly bashed their shoulders together as she passed.

"This is absolutely unacceptable behavior! All I'm trying to do is make sure you don't hurt my best friend!" Jemma yelled after her. Skye whipped around so fast it was a wonder her head stayed attached to the rest of her body.

"Would you have rather me said no when he asked me out? Called him a geek and completely ignored him like I do with everyone else? What about you? How do you know I'm not dragging you along, too?" Skye was pushing herself into Jemma's personal space and she instinctively backed up while Skye continually advanced on her until her hip bumped into her car.

"Maybe, Jemma, maybe you annoy the living crap out of me, but I hang out with you anyway just because I'm tired of being alone! Maybe I kiss Fitz because it's the type of relationship he wants in order to spend time with me, even though I don't have any romantic interest in him! Maybe I spend time with you because it's better than being at home! You don't know _anything_, despite what you like to think." Tears were gathering in the corners of Jemma's eyes because of the insults Skye was throwing at her like dodge balls in gym. She didn't appear to be stopping any time soon though, and Jemma was beginning to think there was a little more to the story in Skye's mind than she had originally thought.

"What about me, huh? You're all super concerned for Fitz, but did you ever consider that maybe Fitz is using me as well? Maybe Ward was right." Skye crossed her arms across her chest and finally stepped back, giving Jemma room to breathe. What was Skye talking about?

"Ward is never right about anything. I don't know how you believe anything he says." She scoffed. If Skye was readily able to hurt her like that, tell her that Jemma annoyed her, then Jemma had nothing to lose.

"Shut up! Just shut up for one second and look at things from my point of view. Fitz didn't know anything about me when he asked me out, he just saw a pretty face and someone who was good with computers. That's hardly any different from Ward. I still don't know why you're spending any time with me at all, we're complete opposites! The only thing you're getting out of this friendship is my protection during P.E." Skye took several deep breaths and looked away from Jemma. If she wasn't mistaken, it looked like she was having a panic attack.

It broke Jemma's heart to get a look at how Skye viewed the world around her. She assumed the worst of people until it was proved otherwise. It hurt even more that Skye could even think it was a possibility that Jemma was using her.

"Skye. Skye, please wait!" Jemma called when she turned around. Skye took a deep, shuddery breath and looked back at Jemma. For the first time, Jemma saw an actual tear roll down Skye's cheek. She'd seen her upset before, but never upset enough to cry. The both of them together, standing there in the parking lot with wet eyes, was a pity party indeed.

"I'm not using you." Jemma said calmly.

"You don't annoy me." Skye admitted. Jemma was relieved. For a minute, she was actually terrified that Skye didn't like her.

"Can we try this again?" Jemma asked. Skye nodded and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Jemma's waist and pulling them together gently.

"You should tell him, though." Jemma didn't want to start anything, but she couldn't let it go unresolved.

"I know." Skye whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we do?" Jemma whispered into Skye's ear. They'd finished their program in the library the day before and Jemma wasn't sure what they were supposed to be doing during class while everyone else was working on theirs.

"When we're not working in pairs, Coulson gives me another project. I don't know. I guess nothing." Skye said. She pulled a pair of black ear buds out of her backpack. While she was plugging them in, Coulson glanced up at them from behind his own computer at his desk. Jemma slunk downwards in her seat like she was about to get busted for something, but Skye just smiled and continued what she was doing. Jemma guessed that Coulson let her do whatever she wanted when she was finished because she was so advanced.

"Here," Skye offered Jemma one side of the headphones with a smile and a little glint in her eye. Purely out of curiosity, Jemma plugged herself in and almost flinched when she was met by a guitar solo. Skye's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Jemma watched with interest as Skye opened a program and different layers of sound waves drove across the screen. As she messed around, another female voice joined on top of the male voice and the two songs merged into one. Skye pulled bits from each of the songs and rearranged them into different orders, layers, and places. Jemma never thought she liked rock, but the combination of the songs and the way Skye was slowly piecing them together on her computer made Jemma's foot slowly start tapping the ground and her head tipped a little bit.

The grin on Skye's face was so gratifying that she wished there was some way to make sure she always wore it.

"This is amazing." Jemma told her. She felt eyes on them and turned to realize that Fitz was staring at them with curiosity. Bobbi nudged his elbow and they got back to work.

"It's called a mash up." Skye informed her. She pressed a few buttons and saved her creation to a folder on her desktop that held many more.

"Do you want to come over after school? Maybe you can show me how to do that." Jemma asked. It was one of the few days she didn't have a mountain of homework to do and she'd like to spend it with Skye.

"To your house? After school? Why?" Skye asked. Jemma quickly got nervous again.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just like being with you- hanging out with you, and I thought it would be fun-"

"Jemma, Jemma," Skye laughed. "I want to." She smiled, but her face darkened.

"What?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Leo and I have a date tonight." Skye said apologetically. Disappointment flooded through Jemma's veins, but she tried not to show it.

"You still haven't told him?" Jemma asked. Skye shook her head no and tried to ignore the you-know-what-you're-doing-is-wrong look from Jemma.

"Some other time?" Skye asked hopefully. At least Skye still wanted to come over, Jemma thought.

"Absolutely." Jemma said, probably too chipper. The bell rang and Skye pushed the ear buds and laptop back into her backpack. Jemma watched Fitz walk over with resentment in her eyes and looked away went he bent over Skye's chair and kissed her. It made Jemma want to scream, or at least push Fitz off of her. She hated knowing secrets.

"Meet you there at six?" Skye confirmed with him. He nodded and gave her one last peck on the lips before they separated and Fitz left for his next class.

"See you in fourth, Jems." Skye swung her tattered green bag over her shoulder and slipped out the door. Just as Jemma was about to get up herself, Mr. Coulson called her over.

"Tell him!" Jemma said loudly before she was out of earshot. Skye just nodded and Jemma rolled her eyes.

"At lunch." Skye finally agreed.

"Jemma, may I speak with you for a moment?" He called. One last student hurried out the door and it was just the two of them.

"Please, sit down." He motioned to the seat in front of his desk. Jemma looked around hesitantly before sitting. She'd never been asked to stay after class before, usually only kids who misbehaved ended up stuck with Mr. Coulson.

"I'm sorry I paired you with Skye." He sighed and leaned back in his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"What?" Jemma asked, shocked and confused as to what might be going on.

"She has some... let's say... emotional problems. I was hoping pairing her with someone like you might make her more of a team player, but it appears as if she's just rushed right through the project again." He explained. Jemma opened her mouth to speak, but Coulson wasn't done.

"I know you're friends with Fitz and you can see how he is with Skye, and that's why I'm asking you this. Do you think it would do Skye any good to work with him on the next project?" Even though she knew it wasn't possible, Jemma was wondering if the acid in her stomach was boiling.

"With respect, sir, I'd like to continue working with Skye. I know we finished the project rather quickly, but we did the whole thing together, I promise. I learned a lot from her and I think she enjoys my company." Jemma said. She couldn't stand the idea of losing more of her time with Skye to Fitz just because he was the one that asked her out. Especially under the circumstances, Jemma didn't think it would be a good idea at all for Skye to be working with Fitz if she was going to tell him the truth like Jemma hoped she would.

Coulson seemed to consider this for a while before he folded his hands on the desk.

"Thank you for your concern, Ms. Simmons. Also, please don't tell Skye about our little conversation. I don't think she'd take too kindly to me playing matchmaker." He requested. Jemma nodded and left when she was dismissed.

* * *

"Skye and Hunter are team captains." Coach May called out. They were playing baseball today.

"Bobbi," Hunter called out. that was definitely predictable. A little wave of annoyance coursed through Jemma when she realized she would be on Hunter's team and playing against Skye. Because of the odd number of students and the fact that she was last, Jemma was always on whichever team picked first and she grew to expect it. Then something amazing happened.

"Simmons." Skye called out. Her face was completely serious, despite the laughter of their classmates, particularly Ward. Skye was actually requesting her as the first person to join her team. She slowly walked up to Skye's side and returned her slight smile as Hunter continued picking.

"Ward." Jemma could practically hear Skye's sigh of relief when Ward walked to the other team.

"Trip." Skye called out. When the picking was finally finished, they took their places on the field. Skye's team was first up to bat while Hunter's was out in the field.

It was only natural that Skye was up first. She gripped the bat firmly in her fingers and Jemma watched as closely as possible, knowing she was going to be batting next and trying to absorb any athletic knowhow possible before she embarrassed herself in front of everyone. Hopefully she would actually hit the ball this time.

Jemma didn't even realize she was daydreaming until she was woken up by the metallic clang of Skye swinging the bat at the ball with the force of a freight train. Skye took off running and threw the bat behind her. The sound of Skye's hit echoed across the field for a few seconds, until she made it to first. The ball was barely inside the homerun fence and the player it was closest to missed the catch. By the time the ball came anywhere near close enough to being able to get Skye out, she'd already planted her foot on third base.

Jemma had to be pushed by Trip behind her before she could approach home plate. She felt like she was going to be sick. Everyone was watching her and she was about to make a fool out of herself. Somewhere her brain registered that she had to hold onto the bat someone handed her. She could still feel the warmth where Skye had gripped it, so she positioned her hands where the handle was warmest.

Mimicking Skye's position, Jemma stood with her feet spread apart and her knees bent. She looked to Skye for encouragement, who called out a piece of advice. _Keep your eyes on the ball._

Jemma felt a little bit better until she remembered who was pitching. Ward smirked at her as he pulled his arm back. _Keep your eyes on the ball_. Jemma blocked out Ward's face and focused on the ball whizzing towards her. For a split second, she saw the angle she'd have to swing her bat at to make a successful hit. She followed the invisible line she'd drawn and made steady contact with the hard ball.

It wasn't an amazing hit, but it was enough to send a ground ball rolling between second and third base at a decently high speed. Jemma was stunned and surprised she actually hit the ball. She was frozen in place until she noticed Skye running towards her, shouting for her to run, and run she did.

Jemma was absolutely sure she pulled a muscle, but she ran faster than she'd ever run before and stopped at first base. When she looked behind her, Skye was giving her two thumbs up and a huge smile from home plate, though the rest of the class was looking at her as though she'd just grown a second head. Maybe she wasn't as bad at sports as she'd been telling herself. If she had just tried a little harder- or if she had just had the right inspiration.

Near the end of the period, May blew her whistle and called game. Jemma could already tell from way outfield that trouble was brewing when Ward approached Skye where she had been squatting as catcher. The look on Skye's face was more than annoyed when she pulled the mask off her face.

Jemma jogged back to home plate, but she could already see that things had been heating up in her absence.

"Don't touch me." Skye growled. Jemma was definitely shorter than Ward, but Skye looked even smaller when hovered so close to her. Skye was the same height as Jemma, she probably had a good few inches left before she was done growing, so she was equally tiny compared to Ward. Jemma remembered the way Skye had been upset about Jemma using her for protection, and Jemma figured that this situation was one she could easily use to prove to Skye that they were actually friends.

"Leave her alone." Jemma growled, having no regard for her own personal safety or any sense of self preservation whatsoever.

"Are you going to make me, nerd?" Ward turned his attention to her and Skye gave her a pleading look.

"If you're going to insult me, you should at least come up with something creative." Jemma said with sarcasm lining her voice. She felt Skye's hand grasp her forearm, but it was like a switch had flipped inside her and for once, Jemma's fight or flight instincts were on fight mode.

"He's not worth it." Skye's jaw was locked so tightly that the words hardly escaped above a low grumble. When Coach May was turned away, Ward finally let out his annoyance. With one hard shove to Jemma's shoulders, she was stumbling backwards and landing in the dirt. A ferocious, animal-like snarl escaped Skye's throat and she didn't hesitate to punch him in the gut. Ward reacted like a football player with anger issues would: he lashed out. A slap and a push later, Skye was lying in the dirt next to Jemma and Ward was hovering over them angrily.

"Enough! All three of you, to the office!" May had finally gotten a hold of the situation. She grabbed Skye and Jemma by the backs of their shirts and pulled them up to their feet, not hesitating to march all three of them to the principal's office in their dirty P.E. uniforms, an open laughing stock to everyone in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Skye whispered into Jemma's ear while Principal Hand was talking to Ward. She was going to be talking to each of them individually and then deciding who needed to be punished and what the severity of those punishments were going to be.

"I stopped my fall with my arm, it was a stupid mistake. I'm fine, though. Just a little sore, it'll heal up in no time." Jemma told her quietly, trying to avoid the attention of the secretary working at the desk nearby. Skye took both of Jemma's arms and compared them.

"Your wrist is a little swollen. You sure you're alright?" Skye asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Skye. Are you alright? You're the one he hit." Without thinking, Jemma traced a few light fingers across Skye's cheek, which was still a little pink.

"Hit? Nah, that was nothing. Don't worry about me." Skye smiled, but Jemma didn't believe one word of it. Usually when Skye smiled her eyes sparkled, but her smile didn't reach that far.

"Jemma Simmons." Principal Hand called from her office. Ward glared at both Skye and Jemma when he passed by on his way out.

* * *

"That's not fair at all!" Jemma complained when Skye told her what Hand had said. Jemma had gotten away with a warning because of her squeaky clean record, but Skye was stuck in detention for the rest of the week. "You didn't even do anything!" Jemma argued, though it fell upon deaf ears. Skye was hardly paying attention to her.

"What exactly happened?" Fitz asked in concern. They were all discussing the incident over sandwiches. Skye wasn't eating, as usual, though Jemma did try to convince her otherwise. She ended up sucking on a lollipop from the stash Jemma kept just for her.

"Ward was being an asshole and Jemma stuck up for me. He shoved her and I ended up punching him. I'll take the detentions for it, it was so worth it." Skye bit down on the lollipop and it crunched in her mouth, producing a sound she knew Jemma hated. She smirked at the annoyed look on her face.

"Are you both sure you're alright?" Fitz asked them.

"Absolutely. Jemma made me go to the nurse." Skye pulled the stick out of her mouth and flicked it onto Fitz's empty tray to get thrown away with his sandwich wrapper.

"Good for her." Fitz rubbed Skye's shoulder affectionately and gave Jemma a look that basically said _thank you for taking stupid, stubborn Skye to the nurse when we all know she wouldn't go herself._

"Are we still on for tonight?" Fitz changed the subject, asking Skye.

"We had plans? I'm sorry, Leo, I promised Jemma that I would hang out with her after school." Skye cringed. She looked back and forth between Jemma and Fitz; both of them were staring at each other. To Skye it seemed like they were arguing over her telepathically in some sort of odd staring contest.

"Leo, we need to talk." Skye sighed and Jemma took that as her cue to leave. Jemma nodded at her for support, and Fitz frowned at the exchange. Skye turned her chair to face Fitz and Jemma rushed out of the cafeteria, not wanting to be there to see the hurt look she knew was going to be on Fitz's face, the one that was identical to the face of a kicked puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ok?" Jemma asked Fitz. They were sitting on his bed in his room. It was the first time in quite a while that Jemma had been with Fitz when Skye wasn't present. Skye was in detention while they were studying, it was probably the only reason neither of them was with her. Jemma just tried not to think about Skye stuck in the same crowded classroom with Ward for the next hour.

"Somehow I was expecting it. I could tell she didn't _really_ like me." Fitz sighed. "She doesn't care about me the way she cares about you."

"What?" Jemma asked, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"You're her best friend, you know that. When we're together, she spends more time talking about you than actually doing anything with me." Fitz explains. If Jemma had been a cartoon, a huge sigh of relief would have escaped her mouth as a puff of air and one of those stupid teardrop things would have run down the side of her head. It wasn't likely that she would ever act on her feelings or even dare telling Fitz about them, but if he did find out, she didn't want it to be right after he broke up with Skye.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Jemma placed her hand delicately on his knee.

"I'm disappointed that she's not actually romantically interested in me, but I'm not too upset with her. I can see where she's coming from." He said. Today seemed to be Jemma's day for sighs of relief, because she let out another one. She was hoping Fitz and Skye would still be able to get along. "I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me, though." This took Jemma by surprise.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other and I know she tells you everything." He says. Jemma expected him to be angry, but there was a small smile on his lips. _Not everything,_ Jemma thinks. She still hadn't invited Jemma over to her house, even though she'd dropped her off on more than one occasion. She wondered why.

"I wanted you to find out from her." Jemma said. She was tense, ready for him to start yelling at her like she expected. Instead, he just nodded in understanding.

"You're not mad?" She asked tentatively. She knew she shouldn't look in the mouth of a gift horse, but she had to be sure he wasn't pretending to be okay just so she wouldn't worry.

"I can be friends with her. It's not worth starting a fight about." Fitz said. He was taking it very maturely and Jemma wondered when they'd grown up so much. A huge weight was lifted off her chest at that moment, the whole Fitz-Skye conflict was finally through.

* * *

It appeared as if it was going to be another miserable P.E. period for Jemma, but Skye just wore a small smile on her face when coach May announced that they would be playing soccer. Her smile turned into a frown, however, when it was discovered that Ward and Bobbi were team captains, and Bobbi won the coin flip. Skye scowled at Ward, which unfortunately only made it more satisfying for him to choose her after Bobbi chose Hunter. Bobbi gave Jemma an apologetic look and a slight shrug. Skye trudged over to Ward's side and stood over an arm's length away from him. Ward made a point of smirking at Jemma, like he had been informing her that he'd won some kind of battle of dominance.

Of course, Jemma was picked last and ended up on Bobbi's team, she hadn't expected any different, but it was still disappointing to watch Skye walk to the other end of the field.

Coach May left everything up to the captains, including player positioning. Bobbi chose to put Jemma in one of the defense positions, where she could do the least damage. She made a strong offense and left a good defender next to her to play for the both of them. She didn't care, though.

Skye was jogging towards the middle of the field, Ward had made the obvious choice and placed Skye in her best position where she would be able to score the most goals. Jemma and Skye made eye contact with each other and smiled, not without catching Ward's attention.

"Skye!" Ward called out. Skye stopped and rolled her eyes before turning around.

"I'm switching you and Trip, you're on defense now." Skye groaned and marched back to the outer white line near the goal. Now the only contact Jemma and Skye would have throughout the period would be making strange faces at each other from opposite ends of the field. It was annoying that Ward would got to such lengths to keep Jemma and Skye from interacting for two seconds when they passed each other and Skye scored a goal. It was like he was marking his territory on Skye and Jemma didn't like it. He might as well pee on her the way he was acting.

Jemma wasn't paying attention to the game, and neither was Skye, because the ball was currently in the middle of a power struggle in the center of the field. Skye and Jemma were entertaining themselves by crossing eyes, sticking out tongues, and making other stupid facial expressions that were somehow amusing. Suddenly, Skye's eyes widened and she pointed insistently. Jemma thought this was just another face, so by the time she saw Trip coming, it was too late. The other defender hadn't gotten to them in time, so she was all alone.

Her brain briefly registered that Trip was kicking the ball before a white hot pain flashed across her face and she fell backwards. Ward had definitely made a mistake putting Skye somewhere where she'd do a lot of standing around, because she was fast. Jemma had never seen Skye running as fast as when she ran to her.

"You're not supposed to block the ball with your face, girl." Trip said sympathetically. Jemma smiled lamely at his joke from her position on her ass on the fake turf, but Skye was not amused.

"That isn't funny!" Skye complained, slapping Trip's arm and kneeling beside Jemma. In one fluid motion, Skye pulled her tee shirt over her head, leaving her in a grey tank top, and pressed it against Jemma's face. Instantly Skye's smell overwhelmed Jemma's senses, and she wasn't sure why Skye's shirt was balled up on her face until she pulled it away momentarily and spotted blood. Skye pressed it back against her face with a hand over Jemma's.

"Are you alright?" Skye asked in concern. The students had now gathered around them and Jemma could see Ward smirking smugly in the back.

"I didn't mean to hit you, I promise." Trip apologized.

"Skye, I trust you can take Ms. Simmons to the nurse?" Coach May sighed. Skye nodded furiously and the smile on Ward's face finally disappeared. Jemma gave him the same smirk he gave her earlier as Skye helped her up.

"Really, Skye, I can assure you I'm quite alright." Jemma tried to convince her while they walked down the hallway, though her voice was muffled because Skye's hand still held the shirt against her face.

"The blood running down your face tells me otherwise." Skye says. They look ridiculous, walking through the normal hallways of the school in their P.E. clothes for the second time that week.

"Hall Pass?" the nurses asks when they step through the doorway. Coach May hadn't given them one and Jemma is about to mumble some excuse, but Skye just pulls the shirt away from Jemma's face and points at her nose incredulously like no other pass was needed. The nurse shooed Skye out of the room and Jemma watched her hesitantly step back into the hall. Jemma offered her a reassuring smile as she went back to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Life continued the same way for the next few weeks. Jemma absolutely loved having Skye sit with them at lunch each day, even though Skye wouldn't eat anything offered to her. Except lollipops. Jemma didn't tell Skye that she bought them just for her, but she was sure Skye knew. Jemma always had a stash of them on hand to give her one every day at lunch and any time they hung out. Thankfully, as Fitz had said, they all remained friends post-breakup. What Fitz and Skye had was more like a friendship, anyway. The only noticeable difference was that Skye now sat beside Jemma at lunch.

Skye had been to Jemma's house and met her parents, who loved her to death, and they'd been just about everywhere else in town together, but never Skye's house. Jemma dropped her off every single day, but she was never invited inside. Jemma couldn't help but feel a little hurt, but she still enjoyed the time she had.

Her crush had moved from a crush to what could be described as devotion, an often selfless affection and dedication to a person or principle. Defining it didn't make Jemma feel any better. Even her grades were suffering. She still had all A's of course, but each of her class grades dropped a few percentage points because time she used to spend studying and doing homework now went to Skye. The only class she still had one hundred percent in was computer programming. Mr. Coulson seemed to notice that Jemma was the only person in the entire class Skye would work with, so he left them together even though pairing was supposedly 'random'.

This is why Jemma was so very excited when Skye asked if Jemma wanted to come over after school.

"Absolutely!" She replied.

"Nobody's coming home until after six, so we have the house to ourselves." Skye said. Jemma wondered if Skye didn't want her to meet her parents, but nothing could put a damper on her good mood.

"I can help you with the algebra you were struggling on." Jemma offered. One plus of Skye being a freshman was that Jemma had already taken most of her classes and could easily help her. Skye nodded eagerly and followed Jemma to her car.

The house Skye lived in had a white picket fence and everything, Jemma couldn't see what was wrong with it or why Skye never liked going home straight after school. When Skye jiggled the key in the lock and pushed the door open, the sweet scent of the house filled Jemma's nostrils. It smelled like lavender, probably because of the air freshener in the foyer.

Jemma thought she may have figured out why Skye hadn't brought her over before when they entered her living room and sat down on the couch. There were crucified Jesus statues everywhere as well as religious paintings and other objects of similar taste. Jemma was a woman of science, she didn't believe in god. She wasn't against the idea of god, it comforted people, she just didn't believe it herself. Maybe that was why Skye hadn't brought her over. It was possible her parents didn't like atheists very much and Skye was just trying to protect her.

"What's that?" Jemma asked, pointing to Skye's wrist when she reached out to get her books. It was beginning to get into the chillier part of fall, so Jemma hadn't found Skye's long sleeves strange, but it looked like they were covering something up today.

"Oh, that's nothing." Skye retracted her hand and used the other one to retrieve her textbook.

"That's not nothing, that's a burn!" Jemma pulled Skye's very unwilling hand towards her and yanked up the sleeve. Blisters and red, hot, irritated skin popped out in a line across Skye's wrist and Jemma raised her eyebrows.

"It's nothing, Jemma." Skye hissed, pulling her hand away.

"I was stupid and put my arm on the stove when I was making dinner last night. I forgot I turned it on, that's all." Skye said.

"Oh." Jemma would have bought the story, knowing how forgetful Skye was, if not for her strange behavior. Whenever Skye got hurt during P.E. she had always been more than willing to let Jemma take a look. Something else was going on.

"I don't get this." Skye put the tip of her pencil between her teeth, a bad habit Jemma had long since given up trying to help her quit.

"Well, you see, to find the inverse you just have to switch x and y and solve for y." Jemma explained, solving one of the practice problems on Skye's notebook while she observed. When she turned and looked at Skye, she realized how close their faces were because Jemma was writing on the pad in Skye's lap. Jemma could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her lips were dangerously close to Skye's. Before she could stop herself, she brought her hand up and cupped the side of Skye's neck. Skye took a shuddery breath and allowed Jemma to slowly get even closer.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked nervously. For once, Jemma decided she was going to be brave.

"Do you trust me?" Jemma asked when she pressed their foreheads together and she could feel Skye's warm breath on her cheeks. Skye nodded.

Jemma ghosted her lips across Skye's and waited to see if Skye approved or not. When she felt Skye's lips press up against hers and a hand rest on her waist, it was too much. She hit Skye full force, gently biting Skye's bottom lip like she'd wanted to for months and pushing the younger girl onto her back on the couch. The pencil and notebook clattered to the ground, long forgotten. Skye's warmth beneath her and in her mouth was driving Jemma insane and she couldn't get enough of her lips. She tasted like cherries and smelled like daisies, which was quite a welcoming combination. Skye's tongue ran across Jemma's lip, asking for entrance, and their kiss quickly deepened further than she'd ever seen Skye kiss Fitz. Jemma's hand caught in Skye's hair and the other traveled down to her waist, pulling her upwards to meet her body.

"Mary Sue!" A bellowing voice caused Jemma to fly off of Skye so fast her knee dug into Skye's leg and Skye yelped. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed the door open and the woman Jemma assumed to be Skye's mother enter the room.

"Jemma, you need to go." Skye said in a rush. The woman stared at them for a second longer before charging over and yanking Skye up off the couch by her upper arm. Jemma wanted to intervene, but Skye was shouting at her over her mother's yelling.

"Get out, Jemma! Get out!" She yelled. In her haste, Jemma left one of her notebooks and fled the house as Skye asked. She hated herself for it later, but she made the split second decision to listen to Skye and run.


	7. Chapter 7

When Skye's seat next to her in computer programming remained empty after the bell rang the next morning, Jemma's mind was in varying states of panic. Fitz shot her a questioning look, as if he was asking her where Skye was. The whole class went by in a blur, Jemma wasn't really paying attention at all.

"Fitz, we need to talk." Jemma grabbed his sleeve and pulled him aside in the hall after class.

"Do you know where Skye is? Was she sick yesterday or something?" He asked.

"Fitz, just listen." Jemma whined. Fitz did become quiet, but Jemma didn't know how to explain what happened without giving him the whole story. She was going to have to tell him.

"I- I..." Jemma just couldn't do it. Fitz trusted Jemma with his life, and she paid him back for it by making out with his ex girlfriend.

"I... I kissed Skye." Jemma blurted out. Fitz was too shocked to say anything.

"Skye... She kissed me. Well... we kissed each other." Jemma's hands were shaking and she was clutching her books so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"You kissed Skye?" He asked in confusion, loud enough for the entire student body to hear. Jemma slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the school from hearing about the lesbian relationship... or whatever was going on... between the geeks. It would be the juiciest piece of gossip the entire year.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled at her. Jemma cringed with each word, she knew she deserved however he was going to treat her.

"You have to forget about that right now-"

"Forget about it?! How am I supposed to forget about it?! I can't get that image out of my head right now. Don't you remember how awkward things were whenever Skye and I were dating? Why would you start that again?" Jemma felt like she was going to be sick. She was also pissed, though. Why was it ok for Fitz to have kissed Skye when there was nothing between them but it wasn't ok for Jemma to kiss her when they'd been close for such a long time and obviously both felt the same way.

"Fitz! You have to let it go for one second because Skye-"

"I need a minute to process." He interrupted Jemma and wouldn't let her get a single word in until after he walked away.

"I think Skye may be in danger." Jemma said after him, but there was no way he heard her over the lockers slamming and students walking around and jabbering in the hall. Jemma stood, rooted in place, until there were no students left, and she continued to stand there long after the bell rang.

She went to the library instead of her next class and looked up what to do when you suspect a child is being abused. Jemma didn't know what to do. If Skye wouldn't admit she was having family troubles, there was no way to prove that her parents were doing anything to her. There was no way to prove that the burn hadn't been an accident and that the bruises- god, the bruises... Jemma thought about how Skye was always so rough during P.E. Maybe this was because she needed a believable excuse for the bruises she often had. Jemma couldn't stand the thought that Skye let herself get hit in the side with that soccer ball last week so that Jemma wouldn't question the ugly purple mark she had seen afterwards. Had Skye been doing this all along, letting herself get beat up a second time at school as a cover for what had been done at home?

Jemma didn't know what to do, so she skipped yet another class and drove to Skye's house. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Skye?" She called. Nothing. There were no cars in the driveway and all the blinds were closed on the inside. Jemma's eyes watered and tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't let her friend get hurt, but she had no power to stop it.

The next two days were miserable. Skye wasn't in any of her classes and she was ignoring Fitz. She sat alone at lunch and went straight home after school. Thoughts of Skye consumed her and it felt like they were eating her alive. She longed to feel Skye's soft skin and hear her gentle, humorous voice. In one of her classes, it was like the universe was rubbing Skye's absence in her face. There was a substitute teacher in P.E. and as he worked his way through the roll call list, he called for 'Mary Sue Poots', and Jemma realized who he was calling for. The other students told him there was no Mary Sue in the class and he just mumbled to himself in confusion.

After P.E., she was on her way to the outdoor courtyard instead of the cafeteria as per usual, when Ward approached her, tapping on her shoulder. Jemma whirled around and stood defensively, just waiting for him to try something.

"Where's Skye?" He asked. He wasn't smirking, but that didn't make Jemma think he had good intentions. Grant Ward never had good intentions.

"Like I would tell you." Jemma scoffed and turned away from him, and for a second she thought their encounter was over, but he grabbed her backpack and spun her around again. He pushed her into a row of lockers and stood uncomfortably close to her. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with him. She was almost glad Skye wasn't here today, Ward seemed even more forceful than usual.

"She rejected you, didn't she?" And then the smirk he constantly wore finally made an appearance. Jemma shifted uncomfortably, remembering the amazing kiss she shared with Skye, but also her mother's rage.

"She'd be better off with me anyway." He told her. A low growl escaped Jemma's throat at the suggestion. "She'll come to me eventually. We have things in common that you'd never be able to understand." Ward finally peaked her interest, but he had decided that he was done claiming Skye yet again and he left her alone while he marched back down the hallway. He either knew something more about Skye, or he was just tugging her chain. It was probably the latter.


	8. Chapter 8

The third day, when Jemma walked into computer programming, the notebook she left at Skye's house was sitting on her desk, perfectly aligned with the edge of the table.

"Skye?!" Jemma called out. She looked around the classroom, but didn't see her anywhere. Fitz glanced up and she acknowledged his existence for the first time since their fight, but she didn't tell him what was going on or ask him to follow her when she ran out of the room and into the hallway. Jemma saw Skye's wavy, chocolate colored hair round a corner from afar and she pushed through a wave of students to chase her.

She finally caught up just before Skye got to the school's exit.

"Skye!" Skye froze at the sound of Jemma's voice, but she didn't turn around. When Jemma tried to get in front of her, Skye turned away. She only let Jemma see the right side of her face, and only when her hair was curtained over it. Jemma noticed the way Skye was shifting her weight back and forth between her feet and she was fidgeting with a loose thread on her jacket. She never used to be this anxious.

"Skye?" Jemma said her name again, this time gently. Tears were freely flowing down Jemma's cheeks when she enveloped Skye in a hug. It severely bothered her that Skye didn't hug her back, she only left her arms to hang limp at her sides. Skye was still looking over her own shoulder to hide her face from Jemma.

"Skye, look at me." Jemma choked. She put two fingers under Skye's chin and turned her face. Jemma gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. Skye tried to turn away in shame, but Jemma's grip on her chin tightened slightly. Skye's left eye was black and swollen, and her bottom lip was cut and looked as if it had been bleeding.

When Skye finally pulled out of Jemma's grasp, she headed for the door. Jemma rushed to her car to follow her, not caring that she was skipping class yet again and that her parents would probably be getting a call from the school about unexcused absences.

"Skye, get in the car." Jemma demanded when she caught up with her on the street. Skye took an unexpected turn and Jemma had to swerve to make it on time.

"I'm walking home." Skye grumbled.

"Your house is the other way." Jemma argued. Skye shook her head and kept walking.

"That's not my house." Skye cried.

"I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's going on!" Jemma shouted out the window.

"Stop following me, Jem." Skye complained. Jemma finally decided to pull over to the shoulder of the road and she jumped out of her car, stepping right in front of Skye and blocking her path.

"Get in the car." She said, much more sternly. She didn't want Skye wandering off to who-knows-where in this state. Jemma reached for Skye's wrist, but she jerked away violently.

"What is happening to you?! Just tell me!" Jemma finally started yelling angrily, and it definitely didn't help. Skye took a few steps back and took off running in the opposite direction. Jemma knew she had a zero percent chance of catching her on foot, so she returned to her car and tried to follow her again. She wasn't letting her get away, not without an explanation. Jemma ran into a red light and smacked the steering wheel with her palm in frustration. Skye disappeared into the park at the corner.

Not knowing what else to do, Jemma parked in the lot and wandered around the park for hours, not finding any sign of Skye. She was beginning to wish she'd been more civil and mature with Fitz so that another person would be out looking.

When Jemma was too tired to go on, she collapsed into a swing and rocked herself back and forth silently, fighting tears and trying to ignore the children too young for school running and screaming on the playground.

Just before Jemma was about to retire to her car and drive home, a familiar person plopped into the swing next to her.

"I can't talk to you anymore." Skye said simply. Somehow, Jemma had been expecting this, but she didn't know what to think about it. Jemma's fingers trembled and it felt like someone had tied her intestines in knots.

"It wasn't wrong, what we did." Jemma said quietly.

"It was." Skye said.

"It wasn't." Jemma looked up just in time to see a teardrop fall from Skye's face and soak into her jeans.

"Did they do this to you? Your parents?" Jemma asked. She also asked what she was even more afraid of. "Did you... do this to yourself?" Skye's fingers tightened around the chains of the swing and the toe of her shoe dug into the mulch below.

"I don't have any parents." Skye admitted. Pieces of the puzzle suddenly started placing themselves in Jemma's mind. She lived in an abusive foster home. That's why she didn't like attaching herself to people, didn't like going home after school, and why she didn't want to talk to Jemma anymore; because she knew.

"Please tell me you're not still staying with them." Jemma said. Skye's silence was worth a million words.

"Skye, you can't!" Jemma choked. She moved from her swing and knelt in front of Skye, putting one hand on each of her knees to comfort her. Skye finally brought her head up and made eye contact with her. "They're hurting you, you can't stay with them!" Jemma demanded.

"You don't understand." Skye shook her head furiously and blinked back a few tears. For a moment, Jemma's mind thought back to what Ward had said in the hallway. He was wrong, Skye would not be better with him and Jemma could understand, she could help.

"I understand enough. You're getting hurt and you have to tell someone." Jemma said softly. She'd begun trying to talk to Skye with a supportive voice instead of an angry one, because arguing with Skye clearly never worked.

"I don't want to leave that house." Skye explained with angst.

"Why? How could you possibly want to stay there?" Jemma asked. She couldn't believe Skye was so self destructive.

"Loads of reasons, Jemma. For one, I don't want to transfer schools now that I'm friends with you-"

"That is no reason to let this happen to you. I can't bear the thought that you're going through all of this just to stay in two classes with me. If you would just switch foster parents, I promise I'll visit you every. single. day." Jemma cut her off. Just the idea of this in any way being her fault was unbearable.

"Let me finish." Skye took a deep breath and waited to see if Jemma was going to let her continue. "This is one of the better foster homes. There's enough food, which is great, and they normally treat me really well. There aren't any perverted foster brothers that come into my room in the middle of the night-"

"Skye!" Jemma yelped. The more Skye opened up to her, the more she wished she didn't know. Skye didn't let Jemma's reaction stop her.

"The only bad thing about this foster home is that I have to behave. Things only get rough when I do something wrong." Skye said, almost cheerfully. It was wrong, so wrong, that Skye completely believed that what they did was something she accepted punishment for.

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Jemma complained, clutching the material of Skye's jeans.

"My foster mother caught us making out on the couch right beside a bible." Skye said skeptically. Jemma clenched her jaw and decided she'd like to change her opinion about religion. But there would be no talking sense into Skye, all she could do right now was make sure she was all right.

"Come here." Jemma held her arms open and Skye launched herself into them, pressing her cheek against Jemma's collarbone and letting herself be comforted by Jemma's warming embrace. Jemma tucked her chin over Skye's head and they stayed there, Jemma rocking Skye back and forth, for what felt like hours. Skye was so still in her arms, Jemma hoped Skye wasn't asleep so she wouldn't have to wake her.

"I can't talk to you anymore." Skye finally said again.

"Yes, you can." When Skye pulled away Jemma tucked a strand of Skye's hair behind her ear affectionately.

"The last time I got caught kissing a girl I got beaten to a pulp. If they see me near you again..." Skye said.

"You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?" Jemma asked. She took Skye's silence as a yes and reached for the hem of Skye's shirt to make sure none of her ribs were broken. From what she had read about physical child abuse, they often were. The cool touch from Jemma's fingers startled Skye and she jumped away.

"It's ok." Jemma tried to convince her. When she did take a full look at Skye, she noticed how Skye had her sleeves balled up in her hands like she had paws.

"'s nothing." Skye mumbled when she noticed her looking, but Jemma had already grabbed her hands. Skye cried out in pain and pulled them back up against her chest.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Jemma ordered more than requested. Skye weakly shook her head no.

"I'm fine." She informed Jemma.

"Then let me see." Jemma demanded. Skye hesitantly let go of her sleeves and let the bandages on both her hands poke out. Jemma only had to unwrap one of them to know what had been done. The entire surface of Skye's palms were covered in burns, burns that would leave horrible scars, burns that only could have happened at home if her hands were forcibly pressed against a burning stove. Jemma burst into tears and Skye wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Skye." Jemma sobbed. Skye remained quiet.

"If I had just noticed earlier, been a better friend..."

"You're an amazing friend!" Skye stopped her. "You're more than a friend, you're my best friend. You're even more than a best friend..." Skye's gaze slowly rose and rested on Jemma's face. "I... I think I love you." Skye said, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." Jemma said. A massive weight lifted off her chest when she heard the words and when she returned them. Gently, ever so gently, Jemma leaned in and kissed her. Skye sniffled and Jemma pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't care what happens," Jemma told her. "you're not alone."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you have to stay here tonight?" Jemma asked. She and Skye were standing in the driveway of the large house. Skye squeezed Jemma's hands in hers gently, enough to comfort them both, but not enough to hurt herself.

"If I'm late it's not going to help my situation." Skye sighed. Jemma would have hated growing up here and she didn't know how Skye had done it.

"Mary Sue? Is that you?" A very feminine voice called from the inside. Jemma dropped Skye's hands and didn't get to kiss her goodbye.

"Yes, I'm coming." Skye called back.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" Jemma asked quietly. Skye looked like she was mauling it over for a minute before she replied.

"Just get out of here before she recognizes you." She said the words that made Jemma's heart break before she turned and walked up to the doorstep. Home is supposed to be a place full of love, a place that makes you feel happy when you think about it. Skye didn't have a home. She had a place to stay, but never a home. Jemma reached up with two fingers and brushed her own bottom lip. The ghost of Skye's touch still lingered there and she wished she could have kissed Skye goodnight.

Jemma texted Fitz to let him know she was coming over, whether he liked it or not. She drove to his house in the silence of evening, when everything was quiet just before sunset.

"Fitz isn't home right now." His mother said sadly when she opened the door.

"I know he's here and I really need to talk to him." Jemma argued. Mrs. Fitz liked her well enough and missed having her over, so she sighed and opened the door further to let Jemma in. She hung up her coat like she always had and ran up the steps two at a time to get to his room.

Taking a deep breath, Jemma twisted the doorknob and entered without knocking, because he would have locked the door if he had known she'd come.

Fitz was sitting at his desk putting together some kind of small contraption and he looked up in surprise.

"Fitz."

"Simmons."

"I'm sorry." She began, sitting down on the bed she'd slept in on many occasions since they became friends at age five.

"About what I said, I didn't mean that anything was your fault, I just... I thought that you might like girls anyway, I just-" Fitz started, but he just couldn't find the words. "I didn't think you'd do it with Skye." He finished. The tips of Jemma's ears turned pink.

"Not that kind of do it! Gosh, Simmons. I meant kiss her." Fitz chuckled a little bit. He almost seemed like himself for a minute.

"You're like my sister, Simmons. I missed you." he said. Jemma wrung out her hands in her lap.

"I know, Fitz. But Skye- I can't help it. I really, really, really like her." Jemma told him. "When I kissed Skye, I didn't even think about you. It's not that I didn't care about you, it's that I kissed Skye because I like her and whatever I'm feeling completely takes over-"

"And you don't know what to do. The desire to kiss her makes you forget everything else." Fitz finishes for her when she clearly doesn't know how to finish herself. Jemma laughs bitterly.

"I never thought a girl would be the thing to tear us apart." She said.

"Skye didn't tear us apart. I did." Fitz says. Jemma tries to counter him and say that it wasn't his fault, but he stops her.

"I can see that you really care for her. I asked her out on a whim and I might have only been dating her because she was the first girl willing to date me. You, on the other hand..." Fitz explained. Jemma only nodded.

"Will you tell me something?" Fitz asked.

"Of course. Anything." Fitz sat on the bed next to her and Jemma put her hand on his thigh to assure him she was still his friend.

"What's wrong? I've been trying to ignore you too but it's been driving me crazy. I know something is happening." Fitz says. He pulls her into a gentle hug when Jemma begins crying again. She's been crying too damn much, and it has to stop. She has to be strong for Skye.

"Skye's a foster kid. Those people she was staying with... those horrible, terrible people... they've been hurting her. They caught us kissing and they beat her up." Jemma began choking on each word as she spoke it. "They hit her face, and her hands... they burned her." Jemma wiped away a few tears with one finger and Fitz squeezed her shoulder.

"What can we do?" He asked the exact same question Jemma had been asking herself.

"Nothing. We have no power over what happens to her." Jemma explained.

"We can be here for her. All we can do is try to make her feel better." Fitz told her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Jemma leaned against her best friend. He really was the greatest friend a person could ever ask for.

* * *

Jemma got to her first period ten minutes early, sitting in computer programming with only Fitz and Mr. Coulson in the room. Mr. Coulson stared at her with suspicion, but he didn't say anything.

Jemma was like a watch dog the second the bell rang warning students to begin heading to class, she was sitting straight up on her stool and looking over heads, scanning the room for Skye. Fitz was doing the same.

Even after the tardy bell rang and class began, Jemma watched over her shoulder. Each second that passed made Jemma's heart sink more and more. Finally, seven minutes into class, the door cracked open and Skye slipped inside silently. Everyone stared at her and she kept her head down, clutching her laptop to her chest and sitting quietly in her seat next to Jemma. Mr. Coulson was silent for a moment, but he quickly continued teaching. He gave them their assignment and Skye wordlessly opened her laptop. Jemma only watched the pain on Skye's face as she attempted to type for a few seconds before she intervened.

"Let me." Jemma pushed the school keyboard away and pulled Skye's laptop closer. She typed the code she knew was supposed to be there and Skye looked impressed.

"You're learning." She said softly.

"Yes." Jemma wished she could be anywhere but this classroom so she could talk freely about what was really important.

She caught Mr. Coulson continuously staring at them, and she wondered. Should she tell him? He seemed to know and care about Skye's situation from the way he acted that day he had called her in after class. But how would Skye react? If Skye was trusting her with something so incredibly personal, how could she betray her? Of course, she'd already told Fitz. Would that upset her? Should she have told Fitz or should she have kept it to herself? Maybe she shouldn't have, but she should definitely tell Mr. Coulson. He could help.

"Jemma." Skye's voice tugged her from her troubled thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You spaced out." Skye informed her. Skye reached for her laptop and Jemma couldn't help but stare at her tightly bound hands.

"You're doing it again." Skye informed her.

"How are you?" Jemma suddenly asked. It seemed that she'd taken Skye by surprise, the other girl frowned and retracted her hands.

"Don't patronize me." Skye said as she began to pack up her things. She'd been checking the clock every two minutes and it finally showed that the class was almost over. Jemma found herself feeling angry. She was angry at everything. She was angry at Skye's foster parents for hurting her, angry with Skye for being so bull-headed, and angry with herself for not being able to do anything about any of the things she was angry about.

"I'm not, I'm-"

"I'll see you in fourth period." Skye interrupted her. As if on cue, the bell rang and everyone began trying to leave the room. Skye was practically leading the charge.

Jemma waved to Fitz and he gave her a small smile that told her not to wait up before walking over to Mr. Coulson's desk.

_Thank you, Fitz._ Jemma thought.

When Fitz had seen what Jemma had been talking about, seen the blackened bruise on Skye's face, he understood why Jemma had been so upset about not being able to help.

He knew Jemma better than anyone. He knew Jemma wanted to tell someone that could do something, but she was afraid of losing Skye's trust, so he was going to do it for her. Skye was his friend and he cared about her, but he'd rather have Skye mad at him for telling an adult rather than Jemma, because he knew it would break Jemma's heart no matter what she did. He was making the decision for her.


	10. Chapter 10

"You have to eat something." Jemma nudged an apple against Skye's arms. She'd iced her out all of P.E. and still wasn't bothering to communicate with either Fitz or Jemma. She had come to the cafeteria for lunch, but she had quietly sat down, crossed her arms on the table, and hidden her face in them. If Jemma hadn't known better, she would have guessed Skye was sleeping.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you I'm not hungry before you believe me?" Skye growled. Her voice was muffled because she refused to lift her head from her arms.

"I don't know, how long are you going to deny help? Because it's probably about the same amount of time." Jemma responded.

"You really should eat." Fitz added, but he was just as powerless as Jemma when it came to Skye's brute stubbornness.

"You never used to pester me before." Skye grumbled.

"That's because I didn't know you were being deprived." Jemma argued. She felt the change in Skye's mood faster than Fitz did, and she had the sense to remove her hand from Skye's shoulder before the other girl moved. Fitz, however, was not that lucky, and Skye's sudden movement made him flinch and jump a few inches away.

"For God's sake, Jemma, they give me lunch money every single day! I just choose not to buy anything with it!" Skye snapped, pulling a few dollar bills out of her pocket and tossing them onto the table to prove a point.

"Why wouldn't you?" Jemma asked in genuine confusion, trying not to let her frustration rise and refraining from yelling at Skye.

"No one is keeping a college fund for me, and someone's got to do it." Skye explained. Suddenly all the skipped lunches made sense; she was saving a few dollars every day for adulthood. The thought had never even occurred to her.

"We're sorry, we didn't know." Fitz rubbed her shoulder affectionately. There was only one way Jemma could think to make a peace offering to Skye, so she reached into her backpack, dug around for a cherry tootsie pop, and held it out to Skye with a small smile, just like she used to. She could try to treat Skye like she normally would if it would make the other girl happy.

When Skye grabbed the white stick of the candy, Jemma's heart flooded with relief. It was sugar, but at least it was calories, and a sign that Skye was still willing to compromise.

Jemma saw movement out the corner of her eye and a shiver ran down her spine when she saw Grant Ward sitting at his table with all his jock buddies. When he made eye contact with her, he gave her that maniacal smirk that she hated. He stood up, and dread filled her stomach. Not today, just not today. Why couldn't he just leave them alone for one day?

She instinctively scooted her seat closer to Skye's and caught Fitz's attention with a flick of her eyes. Unfortunately, Skye noticed the small signal Jemma gave to Fitz and she looked behind her. A dark look overcame her features; her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Hey Skye. Fitzsimmons." Ward said, sauntering over. "Change your mind yet, Skye?" He asked her.

"Piss off." Skye hissed. Ward took another step closer, but Trip had come out of nowhere and stood between them.

"Back off, dude." He held out his hands. Jemma was grateful for the few good people that existed at school.

"Just walk away." Bobbi joined in, blocking Jemma and Skye from Ward's view. Hunter came over with Bobbi and stood next to her. Jemma wondered why everyone had suddenly decide to stand up against Ward. She noticed Hunter's eyes flick over Skye's face and it dawned on her. All the other students must have thought Ward was the one who beat up Skye. That suited her just fine, it provided Skye with a set of bodyguards and kept them from figuring out what was really going on.

Jemma hadn't really gotten to know Bobbi, Hunter, or Trip, but now she wished she had. They were willing to go up against Ward, which was saying something. She'd have to remember to thank them sincerely later.

The whole cafeteria fell silent and tension was rising in the room like a rubber band slowly being stretched. Jemma was just worried it would snap. People who didn't even know any of them joined in the staring. The silence was only broken by the communication system when one of the speakers crackled and an office attendant's voice flooded through.

"Jemma Simmons and Mary Sue Poots, please report to the counseling office." It said. Ward rolled his eyes and walked away, causing their army to also disperse, but not without quick smiles and thank-you's from Jemma.

"What did you _do_?!" When Jemma realized Skye was talking to her and the betrayed look on her face was directed at her, she practically melted. Jemma looked to Fitz for help, and Skye looked between the two of them in disgust.

"Unbelievable." Skye's chair legs screeched on the tile as she stood up. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Skye, wait!" Nothing was going to stop her, though. She'd already rounded the corner before Jemma was even able to stand up.

"You still need to go, Jemma. If you don't do anything you know she's going to stay in that house. What are they going to do next? You don't know what those monsters are willing to do to her if they've already done what they've done. Who's to say that they wouldn't something equally awful? You can't let the fear of Skye's anger stop you from possibly saving her life." Fitz lectured Jemma, who was on the verge of tears and hysteria in the middle of school.

She couldn't conjure up the strength to give any words, so she nodded her head weakly and hurried to escape the prying eyes of a few hundred curious students.


	11. Chapter 11

Jemma's footsteps echoed in the empty hallways. There were rarely students in the halls during the middle of lunch, they were all in the cafeteria. She watched the reflections of the rectangular lights above her on the ceiling below her, unable to look up. Her legs carried her to the counseling office, but not under her control. She was feeling quite hollow inside, all she could think about was the betrayed look on Skye's face. Whatever they had was definitely ruined now.

Despite the fact that Skye probably hated her, Jemma didn't find herself regret telling Fitz about Skye and she was glad he had the courage to tell someone when she didn't. Skye was going to get out of that house, those people couldn't hurt her anymore. She was going to get away from those sick people who made her think that she deserved what they did to her, made her believe that what she and Jemma did was wrong.

When she reached the door to the office, she stopped. Through the tiny window, she could see a hooded figure slumped in one of the two seats on the opposite side of the desk from counselor Weaver. Mr. Coulson was also inside, sitting in an added chair on beside the counselor. The only empty seat was the one next to Skye, intended for Jemma.

Coulson spotted Jemma through the window and waved her in. Jemma froze for a moment, but managed to open the door and slip inside. With light footsteps, she walked over to the empty chair and sat down, flinching under Skye's annoyed stare.

"It has come to our attention that there is a problem here we must discuss." Ms. Weaver started. When both girls were silent, she nodded to Coulson.

"Your friend Fitz has explained your injuries to us." He said calmly, motioning towards Skye's hands, which she had attempted to keep stuffed in her pockets to hide them from view. Skye muttered something incomprehensible and shifted in her seat.

"We'd like to hear from the two of you what exactly is going on so that we can decide what further action needs to take place." Ms. Weaver told them. Jemma stared down at her sneakers on the carpet. She didn't really want to be the one to start this conversation, but it was necessary. If Skye was going to get help, she needed a responsible adult to be aware of the situation.

"Skye's foster parents hurt her because they caught us-" Jemma began to explain, but she didn't want to expose Skye when she clearly wasn't comfortable with what had happened between them. "They burned her hands." She said simply. They probably already knew this from whatever Fitz had told them, but she didn't really know what else to say.

"Skye, is this true?" Ms. Weaver asked. Jemma risked a glance over at the younger girl and was startled. She expected her to still look like a simmering pot of boiling water, but her face had softened and her eyes were watering. It was like the truth of her own living situation was just now sinking in and she was just now feeling its effects. Skye nodded slightly, just enough to confirm to everyone in the room that what Jemma said was true.

"We're going to give your social worker a call, you two can wait out in the hall." Ms. Weaver told them. Jemma and Skye stood at exactly the same time and shuffled out into the hallway as they were instructed. Neither of them were ready to talk to each other without an adult to mediate the conversation. When the door to the office closed behind them, Skye leaned against the lockers and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the tile. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her forehead against her arms.

Hesitantly, Jemma sat down next to the girl and crossed her legs. Everything was going to be ok soon, even if Skye had to switch schools to go back to the orphanage. At least she'd be safe there.

"I'm not sorry." Jemma spoke up to break the very awkward silence. When Skye didn't respond, however, it only got worse. "Well, I'm sorry this is happening to you, but I'm not sorry that Mr. Coulson found out." She clarified. Skye was silent. "I'm sorry." Jemma finally said, just trying to get Skye to talk to her. Skye let out a short lived laugh and turned to face Jemma.

"You're babbling." She said with a small smile. Jemma let some of her worries cease as well, just seeing Skye not completely angry with her was a relief. She knew she still had a while to go, though. Jemma sighed and they sat in the silent hallway. A student passed them occasionally and looked at them with curiosity, but it was better than being in the cafeteria.

Eventually, the door to the office opened and Coulson's head stuck out, asking them to come back inside. Once they were all situated, Ms. Weaver updated them on what had happened.

"Unfortunately, Skye, your social worker is very busy working on another case and won't be able to officially take you back to the orphanage for another day or two." Ms. Weaver informed them. Jemma swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't want Skye going back to that house, not even for one night.

"We don't want you to go back home after school today, though." Mr. Coulson started. He made eye contact with the counselor before he continued.

"This will be off record. Is there anywhere you can stay until your social worker can get you? We don't believe you should return to that household without an authority." Coulson said. They knew that Skye technically was supposed to stay with her foster parents, but Coulson obviously cared too much to send her back there.

"She can stay with me." Jemma piped up, not even considering the thought that her parents wouldn't allow it. Her mother loved Skye and was always asking when Jemma would invite her over again. Skye looked at her in surprise and without thinking, Jemma placed her hand on the other girl's arm.

"It's settled, then." Ms. Weaver said. Coulson had a small smile on his face and he gave Skye an affectionate pat on the shoulder as he stood and walked out of the office. He had to get back to the classroom before his class appeared for fifth period. "Skye, you will be going home with Ms. Simmons."

"Are you okay with this?" Jemma asked when they stepped out into the hallway. She wrung her hands out in front of her and anxiously played with a strap of her backpack.

"If I'm going back to St. Agnes anyway, I'm glad I get to spend another night or two with you first." Skye smiled sadly. Jemma's stomach flipped. She was glad that the brunette wasn't going to be staying with her foster parents, but she was also sad and upset that she wouldn't see her first period every morning or study with her after school anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" Jemma asked. She had to know if this was Skye starting to forgive her or Skye trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"I was, but not so much anymore." Skye answered flatly. She understood that Jemma was trying to protect her and it would be cruel to be mad at her for doing that.

Relief flooded through Jemma's veins when she got her answer, and she let out an audible sigh. She had been so scared that her friendship with Skye got shredded to pieces and was hopelessly irreparable, so to hear that she still had a chance was the best thing she'd heard in over a week.

"I'm glad." She answered calmly. She wasn't going to push the other girl, not yet. For now, she was just going to take her home and keep her safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am aware that I am a total asshole for letting this sit for so long and I could go on and on about why, but I'll just say life got in the way. I'm trying to get back into writing though, so don't give up on my just yet. Also, this may or may not be the fluff before the storm.**

* * *

Skye snored. A lot. Somehow Jemma couldn't bring herself to wake her though, so in the early hours of the morning she just laid in bed next to her, an open textbook propped up on her legs. Skye deserved to sleep in, since it was the weekend and she had so much going on.

It looked like for once Skye didn't have a care in the world; her face was more peaceful and relaxed than Jemma had ever seen her. She liked it. Skye was cute when she slept, sprawled all over the bed, limbs going in every direction.

Jemma let her sleep until Skye suddenly shifted, abruptly rolling over. Blood rushed into Jemma's cheeks and her face turned pink when her friend's face rested on her chest, and the younger girl nuzzled into her side. Skye must have been at least partially awake, but it took a few agonizingly long seconds to realize just where she'd put her face, and she jerked into a sitting position. She looked tomato red, probably more embarrassed than Jemma, and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a sleep cuddler and I should have mentioned it." Skye mumbled, her hands suddenly very occupied by fiddling with the corner of the sheet.

"It's fine. You really need to stop apologizing." Jemma chuckled. She closed her textbook and set it on the nightstand to give her friend her fullest attention. Skye finally looked up at her and there was a small, grateful smile on her face. It soon fell away, however, and was replaced by a bit of a downcast look.

"What?" Jemma asked, though truthfully she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Skye had a lot of upsetting things to think about and Jemma couldn't even imagine.

"I just wanted to clarify because of everything that's been going on, but we're friends, right?" Skye sounded so unsure of herself and it made Jemma's heart break. She didn't know how Skye couldn't know that after everything, but she also could at the same time.

"Of course, Skye." Jemma grabbed for her hands and squeezed them lightly, but it wasn't until she saw the slightly disappointed look in Skye's eyes that she realized. She hadn't been asking if they were friends, she'd been asking if they were more and now Jemma didn't know how to explain. She didn't even know herself.

She didn't know what to say, so Jemma lifted one hand to Skye's face, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone softly. "I'm always going to be here for you, okay? You and me." Jemma promised, and she could practically see physical happiness in Skye's eyes.

"You and me." Skye repeated, squeezing Jemma's hand back. Her eyes shifted downwards, to Jemma's lips, and neither of them failed to notice. Skye took a small inhale before leaning in and pressing her lips against Jemma's so lightly she could barely feel it. Jemma didn't move. She could feel Skye testing, seeing if she wanted to go further, and she wasn't about to push her after what had happened last time.

"Was that ok?" Skye asked, and Jemma felt terrible that she even had to ask. She wanted Skye to know that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. They were normal for wanting to be with each other like this and Jemma was determined to teach her that it was more than ok.

Jemma nodded, and Skye leaned in again. This time Jemma responded, cupping Skye's face with her hands and scooting closer. She felt Skye's hands on her waist, and she couldn't have been happier. She and Skye were meant to be like this, together, and they both knew it.

"Good morning girls, I made blueberry pancakes if you want- oh." Jemma's mother suddenly opened the door and entered the room. Skye flew off of Jemma and jumped away like she suddenly had the plague. Jemma couldn't help her annoyance with her mother for scaring her like that, especially because of what had happened when Skye's foster mother had caught them like this.

"Girls, we have an open doors policy in this house for that." Jemma's mother raised an eyebrow and gestured to the door, but the older woman's small laugh was enough of a tell to know she was more amused than anything.

"I know Mum." Jemma chuckled, and when she left, Jemma turned back to Skye.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, but she couldn't keep the small laugh out of her throat. Skye's face broke into a smile and Jemma knew in that moment that Skye realized she had a family.

* * *

"Do you know what we're doing today?" Jemma asked, pulling her shirt over her head and slamming her locker shut. Skye was already standing next to her, having gotten there first and already finished changing.

"I heard soccer from my source in second period." Skye informed her, frowning. They both knew what that meant. Just because Ward also played on the school's soccer team, he was automatically a team captain every time they played. Jemma assumed he only took P.E. as well because he wasn't smart enough for another academic class.

"We'll see who gets to pick first then, I'll be on that team." Jemma chuckled, but it still felt like a little pang of disappointment rippled through her chest. Skye smiled sympathetically and they headed outside to meet on the track.

It had been two weeks since Skye had been taken out of her previous foster home. She had almost been sent back to St. Agnes, but she had been assigned a foster home at the last moment. Jemma wasn't sure if she had been happy or nervous, maybe both. It had ended up strangely, though. Skye hadn't known until the door opened that Coulson was a certified foster parent, but he was her current foster father. It only made class slightly awkward, but it seemed to be going well. Skye had told her nothing but good things, but Skye had still been hesitant to invite Jemma over, and she understood. It couldn't be easy moving into a new house with a new person and settling in like it was home.

Things had taken a turn for the better. Jemma and Skye were going steady now, though not quite out to the rest of the school, and Fitz was still their best friend and confidante. The only problem they currently faced was Ward, but he was just a jerk and both Skye and Jemma were content that he was their worst problem at the moment.

They enjoyed it, holding hands as they walked out to the field and only letting go when there were more people around them. Jemma didn't miss the look from Ward, but she didn't want to go about trying to hide from him like a coward.

"Ward and Morse, you're captains today." May barked out orders after their warmup laps. She pulled an old coin out of her pocket and flipped it, covering up the result with her free hand. "Since Ward never uses his, Morse, you're heads." May's comment caused a few cracks of laughter to be heard and Ward's face scrunched up in annoyance. Jemma grinned and nudged Skye, who was giggling.

"Tails." May revealed the coin and Ward crossed his arms over his chest, smug smile back again. The rest of the students finally quieted down so teams could be picked.

"Simmons." Jemma's jaw practically dropped, and Skye's hand was suddenly wrapped around her upper arm, preventing her from going anywhere. The entire class was in varying levels of shock. Why on earth would Ward pick Jemma first? Skye gave her a concerned look before May finally reprimanded her and Jemma walked forward dumbly, leaving Skye back at the lineup. The picking continued back and forth, and each time Ward refused to pick Skye. After a few rounds of back and forth, Bobbi finally picked Skye and she moved to stand opposite of Jemma. Neither of them knew what was going on, but they were both silent as whatever was happening started to play out on its own.

It was even more puzzling that Ward decided to put Jemma on offense, but it wasn't until five minutes into the game that she realized what Ward was doing.

The first time he "passed" the ball to her, it hit her in the stomach. She doubled over and the players from the other team rushed past her and stole the ball, taking it back down the field. Skye's quick reflexes were being used in the goalie position on Bobbi's team, but Jemma could see how much she wanted to cross the field and kick the crap out of Ward.

The second time Jemma had the ball was because Kara had passed it to her legitimately, but she hadn't known what to do with it and Ward barreled over to her and stole the ball, but not without kicking her shin "on accident".

The third time the ball was coming at her, Jemma had enough sense to cover her face, but that didn't stop Ward's pass from slamming into her arm with a force that made her skin sting and tears well up in her eyes. But still, he hadn't been flagged, since she was on his team and it didn't appear to be intentional from the standpoint of an onlooker. The play was called a handball and Jemma was groaned at by several other teammates.

"I could kill that guy." Skye grumbled as she helped Jemma pull her PE shirt over her head. There was a bruise forming on her abdomen and Jemma could see Skye's jaw clench in response to it.

"He's not worth it, he just needed someone to pick on and I was there." Jemma shrugged as they changed, realizing that it felt like they were playing a role reversal.

"That wasn't just picking on you Jemma, that was a whole new level of asshole. That was planned and intentional." Skye huffed. Jemma sighed and shut her locker. She gathered up her things to walk to the cafeteria for lunch and couldn't help but cringe are the soreness in her leg as they began to walk.

"You know administration loves him. The soccer team brings in money from sponsors, so they aren't likely to do anything drastic on the notion he may have done something we can't prove." Jemma wished she wasn't so logical and she wished this wasn't how the system worked, but it was and she was going to have to deal with it. Skye had dealt with much tougher things, so it would be weak of Jemma to go and cry about something like this.

"I still wish that son of a bitch would finally get what he deserves." Skye grumbled, but Jemma only nudged her and gave her the the look Skye had known to mean _language, Skye._

* * *

Skye wouldn't say she was in the closet, but she wouldn't say she was out of it either. She liked holding Jemma's hand in the hallways and sitting a little closer than a friend would at lunch, but she still scooted away when she noticed a stare, and they never dared share a kiss in public. Skye wasn't sure if that was because she and Jemma were girls or because Jemma probably wouldn't be a fan of PDA, Skye wasn't sure.

Either way, she was more than ok with the current state of things. There were no scary foster parents and no looming fear of them hurting her. There was no fear of Jemma's rejection or a conflict with Fitz. She could just sit at lunch and chew on her lollipop purely for the adorable, scrunched up face Jemma made at the sound. For once she was taking her time and enjoying the little things.

She was enjoying the big things too. Coulson was turning out to be the best faster father she'd had her entire life. It made it even better that he knew about her relationship-friendship, of course- with Jemma, and continued to pair them together. It felt comfortable with him, so comfortable that Skye wanted to invite Jemma over. If she could go home and make dinner with Coulson and talk about her day, she should be on a level where she could invite a friend over.

Skye finally breached the subject at lunch, when Fitz was off doing something with the robotics club and it was just the two of them.

"Jems?" Skye broke the comfortable silence between them and stuck the lollipop stick into the wrapper, twisting it up and fiddling with it in her hands.

"What?" Jemma asked, taking a break from her early study session and tucking her pencil behind her ear so she was ready to listen attentively. Skye knew it was no mystery to her that she sounded nervous, Jemma knew her better than anyone.

"Are you doing anything after school today? I was thinking you could come over and we could do homework and watch netflix or something." Skye asked unceremoniously, but despite her casual shrug, it was obvious she was still anxious about it.

"That sounds like fun. I can drive if you want." Jemma offered. It made Skye grin and she liked how Jemma somehow managed to see it as a normal thing and also be aware of how monumental it really was at the same time.

* * *

"Just don't... you know." Skye told Jemma as they sat in her car in the driveway. They had gotten there five minutes ago, but Skye had yet to get out and Jemma was content to sit there and wait until she was ready.

"What? Kiss you?" Jemma grinned at her nervousness. It was cute how she was shy about it and Jemma hoped eventually she wouldn't be, but she was patient. Skye nodded and Jemma leaned over between the seats and planted a quick kiss on Skye's lips.

"I thought it would be best to get it out of my system now." Jemma joked. Skye cracked a grin and finally opened the car door. They walked up to the porch and Jemma knew Skye was preparing herself. Coulson had already beat them home because they had gone to get popcorn before heading to the house.

Finally, Skye opened the front door and led them both inside. Coulson was reading a book on the couch in the living room, but he gently closed it and stood up when he saw them walk in.

"Hello Mr. Coulson, it's nice to see you." Jemma said, not quite sure of the social parameters for seeing a teacher outside of school, even when that teacher was her girlfriend's foster father.

"Please, it's Phil here." Coulson smiled warmly. "I'm glad Skye has finally brought you home instead of just talking about you nonstop." He grinned and Skye blushed.

"Thanks for that." Skye mumbled, but it was still in a playful tone that made Jemma hopeful for the future. "We're going to go upstairs before you can embarrass me any further." She smiled at him and lightly grabbed for Jemma's arm, tugging her toward the staircase. "I don't think I need to tell you that you should keep your door open." Coulson called after them and Jemma could see the red appear on Skye's cheeks yet again.

"I don't think it's a mystery to that man that we're more than friends." Jemma chuckled and gently set her bag down on the ground in Skye's room. She took a deep breath as she looked around, taking it all in. The room didn't seem very _Skye_, and that made her a little sad, but she supposed if she had just moved into a new place and wasn't sure she was staying, she wouldn't exactly have posters up on the walls either.

The walls were grey, and the blanket on the bed was a plain beige color. There was a nightstand and a dresser against the wall, but there were no personal belongings on them other than Skye's phone charger on the night stand plugged into the wall behind it. It looked like a hotel room, a temporary place to sleep, and Jemma was sure Skye caught the frown on her face.

"It's not perfect, but at least it's not bright pink." Skye joked as she flopped down onto the bed and raised an eyebrow at Jemma.

"I told you I painted that room when I was eight!" Jemma giggled and sat down onto the bed next to her, poking her in the side and tickling her just enough to make her squirm.

"Eight or seventeen, you're still adorable." Skye smirked and sat back up, twisting her body so she was facing Jemma and placing a hand on the other side of her legs. "There is one bonus about Phil already knowing about us..." She trailed off, and they both went quiet. Jemma could smell Skye's daisy-scented shampoo and that little smile on her face made her heartbeat quicken.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Jemma played along. Skye slowly leaned in the rest of the way and captured her lips with a kiss, slowly pushing Jemma's back down onto the bed as she put more of her weight on her.

"You're really quite good at this." Jemma mumbled past her lips before allowing herself to relax even further under her. Skye slid her leg over Jemma's lap so she was straddling her on the bed. She breathed some sort of response, but Jemma didn't understand and was willing to not question it to continue deepening the kiss. She was enjoying the initiative Skye took when she was comfortable and wasn't keen on interrupting it. Just when she was completely distracted, however, Skye retracted her lips and her fingers began an assault on Jemma's sides, right in her most ticklish spot.

"Skye!" Jemma shrieked and laughed, squirming under her, but Skye was much stronger than her and had set up a perfect little trap. Skye was grinning and laughing herself, not relenting on her tickle attack even as Jemma's face reddened from the effort of trying to escape and the corners of her eyes were moist from laughing so hard. At that moment Skye decided that Jemma's laugh was her favorite sound, and she promised herself she would make Jemma laugh as much as she could.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: back with another update! He's that storm in the predicted forecast. Also adding a trigger warning just to be safe, for language and for bullying content.**

"What's has you so excited today?" Jemma had noticed Skye being even more chipper than usual, but she had assumed she was just having a good day until they made it through PE with Ward and Skye was still smiling. They approached their usual table, Jemma putting her tray on the ground and Skye holding her hand out for the tootsie pop Jemma tossed her way right after. They both sat down across from Fitz and they both waited for her answer.

"After school Phil is taking me to Home Depot to look at paint colors." Skye beamed, smiling with her eyes as well as her face. To her, painting her bedroom was the best thing any foster parent had ever done for her, and they both knew that this could only be a sign of one thing. She wasn't going to be sent away any time soon, and that made Jemma ecstatic for her.

"That's amazing, Skye. Things must be going really well with you two." Jemma prodded a bit. She was trying to see if there was anything else Skye was going to tell them.

"Does this mean you might get adopted?" Fitz asked more bluntly. Instantly, an array of emotions passed over Skye's face.

"I usually don't admit it because it never works out, but I do want to stay with him. And I don't want to jinx things, it's really only been a month, but this might be it." Skye's quiet voice grew more confident with every word until she was full of joy again at the end of her response.

"I'm so excited for you, I really hope you've found your place. You've got me and Fitz and now Mr. Coulson. I told you everything was going to be okay." Jemma said softly and gently squeezed Skye's hand on the table. Skye intertwined their fingers and suddenly leaned in, kissing Jemma for the whole cafeteria to see. When they parted, Jemma was confused. For one, Fitz had the most uncomfortable, I'm-third-wheeling look on his face, and her eyes automatically scanned to see if anyone was watching.

"I'm sorry." Skye apologized quickly.

"No, it's not that. I wasn't sure if you were comfortable about that, you just surprised me is all." Jemma assured her urgently, before Skye could come to any conclusions on her own.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. I'm going to find Mack, I'll see you later." Fitz hopped up from his seat and swiftly left to give the two some space for the more personal conversation.

"I think I am. I'm in such a good place right now, I don't want to have to hide anything, especially not us." Skye replied, and Jemma nodded. It made sense.

"I want the same thing. I'm nervous about some people, especially Ward, but I think it's better to not hide it all the time." Jemma concluded, squeezing Skye's hand a little more for confirmation and resting her other hand on Skye's knee.

"Also think of all the missed opportunities..." Skye had that mischievous look on her face again, Jemma's favorite, where she quirked one eyebrow slightly and had a confident little smirk, sometimes catching her bottom lip between her teeth. It was an easy signal to recognize, and Jemma was kissing her before she even realized what they were doing. It was short and chaste, but it was better than any quick pecks on the cheek they were used to giving each other at school when they thought nobody was looking.

As if he had somehow sensed that they were having a perfect day and needed some negativity, Ward suddenly appeared a few moments later when Jemma and Skye had been happily chatting about possible colors for her room. When Ward pulled over a chair and sat down beside Skye, Jemma immediately dropped her hand and scooted away an inch. The school knowing was one thing, but she was scared to see what Ward thought of them, especially because of his strange obsession and possessiveness over Skye.

"What are you up to today, Skye? Have you been officially initiated into the geek squad yet?" He taunted, leaving both girls to clench their jaws and resist engaging with him. They both took to silently staring at their books, occasionally glancing at each other and generally ignoring Ward.

"Oh come on, what did I do to deserve the cold shoulder?" He chuckled, making a fist and playfully hitting Skye's shoulder with it. Skye visibly tensed and Jemma was boiling over on the inside. If she was bigger she would give him a good sucker punch to the face, but she was nothing compared to him.

"You relentlessly torture Jemma in PE, and you're always an ass to me, so what do you think?" Skye finally took the bait and replied. Jemma inhaled and prepared herself for the worst. As soon as they acknowledged him things usually got ugly.

"I'm just having a little fun, the British prick can't take a joke. And you're too tense, you need to loosen up-" Ward made a move to grab at Skye's arm, but she slapped her and away and moved closer to Jemma.

"Her name is Jemma, and you don't want me to loosen up. If I wasn't restraining myself you wouldn't still be sitting here." Skye growled. Jemma could see the scene escalating and grabbed onto Skye's arm, trying to calm her down.

Ward laughed, smacking his hand down on the table and leaning into the back of his seat. "What, would you _hit me_?"

"He's trying to get a rise out of you, let's just leave." Jemma said calmly. She stood and grabbed both of their books before tugging Skye to her feet. Ward continued chuckling about his success at getting Skye wound up as they both left the cafeteria.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great time with Phil, and don't pick something ugly. Remember, no pink or yellow." Jemma giggled as she closed her locker. Skye pinned her against it lightly when she turned around and kissed her soundly, enjoying the hum of contentment that passed through Jemma's lips. The halls were mostly empty, as they took their time getting to Jemma's locker, so they had plenty of privacy for themselves without considering it too much PDA.

"Cross my heart. My room will look much better than yours." Skye joked, earning a playful push from her girlfriend.

"Go, you don't want to make him wait for you." Jemma grinned and slipped out of Skye's grasp to head for her own car.

"One more." Skye pouted, grabbing onto Jemma's arms and swiftly planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth before they finally parted and Skye walked the other direction, headed to the staff parking lot.

It was quiet at first, just the reflections of the lights on the tile to keep her company. The only sound was her converse padding against the floor and the occasional metallic clang of a locker being slammed shut somewhere.

When she finally stepped outside, she took a deep breath of the slightly chilled fall air. The weather had cooled down significantly since school had begun and all of this had started. The leaves were changing color and it was almost time for winter.

After taking it all in, Jemma attempted shuffling all her books into a position where she could get her keys out of her pocket. The jingling of them prevented her from hearing the footsteps, but she froze when she recognized the voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Simmons?" It wasn't a question. There was a command laced into it that made Jemma stop and clutch her keys in her fist, slowly turning around. It wasn't just Ward. A couple of his buddies from the soccer team with with him too, all big and intimidating and advancing on her until she was cornered at her car door.

"I'm going home, leave me alone." Jemma replied stiffly. She unlocked the car and reached for the handle, but Ward grabbed onto her backpack and yanked her away. Her books tumbled to the ground, her keys along with it, and Jemma fell to her knees snd scrambled to gather them all up, but Ward didn't let her get very far.

He didn't kick her very hard, not yet, but it was enough to knock her over and cause her to drop all her books all over again. Jemma yelped and glared back up at him, but he seemed unaffected.

"That wouldn't be very fun, now would it?" Ward grabbed onto the back of her backpack again, this time dragging her to her feet and pushing her against the side of her own car. He gained more ground on her, getting closer until he grabbed onto her shoulder and pinned her against the surface behind her.

"Cut it out, you're not as funny as you think. You're just being a jerk." Jemma knew it was a mistake to talk back at him, but she couldn't help it, just like Skye hadn't been able to at lunch.

"Aw, look, you've hurt the nerd's feelings." One of Ward's friend's spoke up, grinning and elbowing his teammate.

"Nerd may not be the right word for you anymore." Ward frowned, but Jemma knew he wasn't puzzled. It was all a show for his cronies. She wasn't willing to participate and fuel the fire any longer, so she stood silently, biting her tongue.

"You're a dyke now, aren't you?" He asked it in a way that meant he knew the answer. He just wanted to drag out the scene as long as possible. Jemma resisted fighting back and yelling at him, because it would only make it worse. She and Fitz had been bullied before and she resigned. She knew the best thing to do was just take it.

"You and your gay friend Fitz spread your disease to Skye. That's why she's been refusing to choose me." This, Jemma couldn't ignore. She could take the insults herself, but the moment he decided to pick on Fitz and be so disgustingly obsessed with Skye, she snapped.

"Being gay has never been a disease, and Skye doesn't like you because you're a worthless, perverted psychopath." Jemma spit, struggling some against his grip on her shoulder, which tightened noticeably. He was done playing games. He had finished his foreplay and terror struck Jemma's heart when Ward held his other hand out to his teammate and the other boy gave him a pair of scissors.

"If you're going to be a dyke you should at least look like one." Jemma tried to pull away, but there was nothing she could do as Ward pulled her toward him and threw her back, knocking her into the car and sending her to the ground.

"Stop it!" Jemma shouted at him, but Ward nodded to his teammates and they descended upon her like wolves. One of them was kicking her with so much force it made her ribs ache and took the wind right out of her. Another was pinning her to the ground, despite her fierce, mindless struggling, and Ward was soon on top of her, jabbing his knee into her back and gathering her hair up into a ponytail once he'd pinned her face into the blacktop, leaving a raw scrape across her cheek.

"Everyone will know what you are and what you do. You never know, Skye and I still may get together yet. I'm not against a threesome." At this, Jemma let out a scream of frustration and lashed out. She managed to struggle and squirm onto her side before another kick to her gut made her double over and she was pinned back down.

This time, Ward didn't hesitate to sheer off most of her hair with the scissors. Jemma felt her heart drop down into her stomach when she heard the sliding sound of the blades and felt most of her hair come loose and fall across her face.

"See how much you like what you are now." Ward spit. Jemma was stuck between shock and tears, but it quickly shifted to the latter when Ward jerked her into a sitting position by the collar of her cardigan and landed a swift punch on her face that left her dizzy and not quite sure she was awake. It had to be a nightmare, but Jemma wasn't so sure when he finally threw her back to the ground and stalked off, taking his buddies with him, laughing the whole way.

Jemma couldn't bring herself to get up. Her torso felt like it was on fire from her ribs to her stomach, her face was bleeding and leaving a small red patch on the cement, and she could already feel her eye beginning to swell shut. It didn't help that her head was spinning and she couldn't seem to focus or understand why all of this had happened.

"Simmons?" A female voice caught Jemma's attention after a few minutes, but she was nearing a sleep state and didn't recognize it until it got closer.

"Oh my god." Bobbi gasped and was down on her knees in an instant, pulling Jemma into her lap and dialing a three digit number on her phone.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jemma, darling, it's time to wake up." A gentle, caring voice broke through the dark oblivion of sleep. Jemma's eyes closed tightly before they slowly opened, hesitantly welcoming the pain and blinding white light of the world. A beeping sound was coming from her right, and she could feel the sensation of foreign objects on her skin. Her hand wandered up to her face, slowly running her fingers over the bandage on her cheek and coming to rest on the tube extending from her nose.

"Leave it be." Jemma's mother carefully moved her hand back down to her side on the bed and held it gently.

"Is she awake?" A frantic voice came from the left as the door opened, and Jemma immediately felt some relief when she recognized it.

"She is, but she still seems groggy." Her mother said. Skye hurried over and sat on the bed, taking up Jemma's other hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to be here when you woke up, but your mom made me go get something to eat." Skye apologized and kissed the back of Jemma's hand around her IV. Jemma made some noise of response, but she couldn't quite register what Skye had even said.

"Your father is taking the first flight home from his business trip, he should be here by the afternoon tomorrow." Her mother added, but Jemma just gave a weak sort of half-nod in response. They sat there for a long time waiting for Jemma to regain her senses. When she did, her words made Skye give a soft laugh and a sad smile.

"You cut your hair." It wasn't really a question or a statement, it was more of a sad observation. She reached out and grasped a strand of Skye's much shorter hair between her fingers. It had been longer before, but now it barely extended past her jawline.

It made her remember. A quick hand reached for her own hair and realized it was no longer than Skye's. She remembered Ward ambushing her, the three of them attacking her, beating her, and Ward calling them awful names. She remembered being pinned down and kicked as Ward cut her hair. It made her cry. She began to sob, and large tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart monitor began beeping wildly, alerting everyone of her situation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Skye began crying too. She leaned over to hug Jemma herself before Jemma could panic and try to get up on her own.

"We're going to fix this and you'll be alright." Jemma's mother added, but she knew only Skye was what Jemma needed, so she left the room to find a nurse while Skye comforted her.

"Was it him?" Skye asked. She didn't want to make Jemma talk about it if she wasn't ready, but she needed to hear it. She needed confirmation before she set on her warpath. She got a nod in response. She felt it against her shoulder rather than saw it and she knew there was no putting out the raging wildfire in her veins.

A nurse entered the room followed by Jemma's mother, and the nurse separated the two girls before connecting a syringe to her IV.

"What is that?" Skye demanded protectively, still wiping tears from Jemma's cheeks.

"It's a sedative to help keep her calm, it will make her feel better in the long run." The nurse explained as she pressed down on the plunger. Jemma's eyes closed after a few seconds and she drifted off into peace yet again.

* * *

"Will you give this to Jemma for me?" Bobbi slid into the seat next to Skye and handed her a blue envelope with the words "get well soon!" scrawled in the front in Bobbi's handwriting.

"Of course." Skye accepted the card and slid it into the notebook she had in front of her. When she finally looked up at Bobbi when she didn't leave, Skye's eyes widened. Bobbi's long blonde hair was gone, replaced by a shorter cut not unlike her own.

"You..." Skye didn't know what to say. She hadn't realized until now that she was not the only one who had cut her hair over the weekend. As she looked around, there were quite a few girls who had cut their own hair to match.

"How is she?" Bobbi asked. Other students began drifting over until it was Skye, Fitz, Bobbi, Hunter, Trip, and Mack at the table. They had never been close friends, but they were all connected in some way and Skye was thankful for their concern. She was most thankful for Bobbi, who had probably saved Jemma's life by finding her so quickly.

"She's healing well. The surgeons had to remove her spleen, but they tell me she'll be alright." Skye's eyes were glued to her notebook. There were tears in her eyes that threatened to spill if she moved. Several more cards and notes were passed to her and Skye stashed them all in her bag. Maybe they would help Jemma start to feel better mentally as well as physically.

"I have to go get Jemma's makeup work, but thank you guys, really, I'm sure Jemma appreciates all of this." Skye shuffled all of her things together and left the cafeteria to make her rounds between Jemma's classes. Skye supposed it was a good sign that she wanted to keep up with her studies, but Skye was still concerned about her.

It would have been easier for her to decide to come back to school if Ward had been taken away, but he wasn't. The police had come to question Jemma and she had explained what had happened, but Ward's soccer coach, John Garret, had pointed out that Ward and Jemma were always at odds and it was a convenient setup to blame Ward if it hadn't actually been him. He was claiming that it could have been anyone who had a problem with her relationship, and even her witness testimony was questionable because she had a concussion that could have affected her memory. The school's cameras didn't reach the back parking lot, so other than Jemma's word, there was no evidence against him and he had the administration on his side. It didn't matter that May and Coulson strongly vouched for Jemma being truthful.

The investigation was stuck at a standstill. Jemma's friends said he had done it and Ward's friends said he hadn't, so with no proof and division between teachers as well, nothing much could lawfully be done. It was a battle of word. The one positive was that Ward was given a temporary restraining order to stay at least one hundred feet away from Jemma at all times until the investigation was complete. Skye supposed this was better than nothing, but it wasn't justice.

As much as it annoyed her, every time Skye thought about him, there he was, and sure enough, he was bothering some scrawny kid down the hall, shoving him around and being a general dick. For a split second Skye imagined him doing the same to Jemma, knocking her to the ground, and the vein in her temple just about burst. She dropped her bag and rolled up her sleeves before stomping over to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Skye yelled. She had caught him off guard and managed to slam him into the lockers, pinning him at the throat with her forearm.

"Temper, temper. I like it when you're feisty." Ward grinned. Skye let him know what she thought of that by ramming her fist into his stomach. She wouldn't mind if she burst his spleen as payback. He doubled over and a satisfied feeling passed over her.

"Skye, cut it out!" Bobbi grabbed Skye's arm and yanked her off of him, pulling her back into the middle of the hall.

"You saw what he did to Jemma! He deserves it!" Skye pulled against her and Bobbi had to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her back as Ward laughed. If she hadn't been so tall, she wouldn't have been able to. Skye was fighting pretty hard.

"I know he does! But you can't sink to his level, and it wouldn't help the investigation if you were found attacking him. The less he looks like a victim, the better. Jemma is the victim and you can't let people see you attacking him." Bobbi spoke with reason and it wasn't until the end that Skye finally calmed down. Skye didn't care about her morale or reputation, but she did care about revenge, and justice was as close as she was going to get.

"Don't be a tease, I like this version of you. Simmons doesn't have that fire in her eyes." This made Skye snarl at him and Bobbi had to tighten her grip on her to keep her from lunging like a wild animal.

"Just walk away." Bobbi said quietly.

"You know we'd be better off, we have things in common she couldn't understand." Skye bit her tongue and ignored him. Instead she followed Bobbi's lead down the hall. She knew he was talking about being a foster child. Ward seemed to think that was an excuse to be a terror, but Skye had higher hopes. She was so close to having a family and Ward wasn't about to mess it all up.

* * *

"Nuh-uh, I brought your work so you have it when you're better, not so you can dive into calculous with your poor injured brain." Skye plucked the papers out of Jemma's hand when she opened her textbook. Skye took that too and put them on the rolling table just out of Jemma's reach.

"Skye," Jemma pouted and reached for them, but Skye grabbed her hand and pulled it back to her body.

"You had a major surgery three days ago and you have a concussion. The homework can wait a few days." Skye reprimanded lightly, squeezing her hand to let Jemma know it was ok. She seemed surprisingly okay on the outside, but Skye knew lying in a hospital bed instead of at school made her uneasy.

"I don't want to get behind-" Jemma whined.

"You can catch up."

"I'm perfectly fine-"

"You know you're not."

"There's nothing to do here, it's boring sitting around here waiting for my next dose of pain medication." Jemma complained, and this finally made Skye quiet. It had to be hard for her. She was a thinker, and her concussion had taken away all of her pass-times.

"I tried to read a book my father brought me, but the doctor took it away, can you believe it? I'm not allowed to read." Jemma continued. Skye just gave a sad, sympathetic smile and sat there listening.

"They're just trying to help. Your concussion needs time to heal along with the rest of you and you just have to be patient." Skye explained. It felt odd having to be the mature one. She was used to her and Jemma's normal dynamic where Jemma was the one talking her down, not the other way around.

"Besides, I can think of something you can do besides wait for your meds..." Skye trailed off then, watching with a grin on her face as Jemma finally truly smiled for the first time since the attack on Friday afternoon.

Slowly and ever so carefully, Skye leaned over and pressed her lips against Jemma's. It was soft and quiet, just enough to have them both relax without any kind of pressure. Jemma shuffled over a few inches and in the wide hospital bed, Skye managed to wriggle in between her and the guard on the edge of it. Skye's touch was feather light, afraid to touch her worn out body. She continued to lightly kiss Jemma, no matter how anxious Jemma seemed for more.

She slowly shifted and began kissing the corner of Jemma's mouth, and then down her jaw and to her neck. The fingers of one hand played with Jemma's shorter hair, letting her know how much Skye still liked it. Her other arm naturally fell over Jemma's abdomen, but when Jemma flinched, Skye retracted it immediately. For a moment she had forgotten where the long incision was located, but once she was reminded she made sure to avoid the area entirely.

"Jemma, dear, some students sent you flowers." Jemma's father walked into the room unannounced and all three of them froze, her father in slight bewilderment, and Jemma and Skye in mild horror. Skye had yet to see what Jemma's father thought of her, and despite Jemma's assurances she was still worried.

"You two need to be careful, I'm sure the nurses won't appreciate it if you reopen your wound." He reprimanded, half joking, and it made them both breathe a sigh of relief. Skye was amazed at how relaxed Jemma's parents seemed to be, not only at Jemma's apparent sexuality, but at this whole accident. Maybe they were freaking out inside like Skye, but they were good at hiding it.

Jemma's father put the flowers on the table along with the textbook and homework, giving them a questioning look that made Skye shrug. Skye settled down in the bed, fully laying down on her back next to Jemma, who gingerly moved so that she could rest her head against Skye's shoulder instead of the pillow. They both practically hummed in contentment and Skye didn't miss the soft smile her father was giving them from the chair next to them.

"Oh, that reminds me. Everybody gave me a bunch of cards for you." Skye reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed her backpack, pulling it up onto the bed and into her lap. She dug in it with one arm for a while, refusing to let the other move from its place around Jemma's waist.

She finally did pull out a stack of envelopes and notes of varying colors and sizes, and she placed them on Jemma's lap for her to open.

"Everybody's really worried about you, but I told them all you're okay." Skye added. She wasn't going to tell her about everyone cutting their hair for her. She didn't want to upset her like last time.

"This is sweet of them." Jemma said quietly, but Skye could tell by the way she wasn't eager to open the cards that she didn't really care. Other than Fitz, they were from people she hardly knew: Bobbi (her lab partner), Hunter (Bobbi's boyfriend), Trip (Skye's buddy from P.E.), and Mack (some guy in computer club Fitz may or may not have a crush on). Jemma didn't even know the name on the card on the flowers, and they weren't the only ones she had been sent. Nobody knew who she was until she had been attacked.

There was only one thing about school Jemma wanted to know, but from the way Skye and Bobbi had been texting her, it wasn't what she wanted.

"Is Ward still at school?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer. At this, both Skye and Jemma's father tensed. Hesitantly, her father explained the state of the investigation, and Skye held onto her her a little more firmly when she saw the beginnings of tears on her face. Skye didn't want Jemma to have to go back to school with him there and she didn't want Ward to walk free, but they had nothing on him besides Jemma's word, and it couldn't be guaranteed that it would be valid as evidence.

"I'll find a way to get him. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." Skye grit her teeth as she promised. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she was going to make sure Ward ended up in a cell.

"I need to change Ms. Simmons' bandages now." A nurse knocked as she walked in, holding a few supplies. Skye shifted despite Jemma's protests and got up off the bed so the nurse could do her job. She watched in horror, unable to peel her eyes away, when the nurse lifted Jemma's hospital gown up over her stomach and peeled off the gauze pad, revealing a long incision down her abdomen that was at least as long as her hand and stapled shut in way too many places to look comfortable.

Jemma's eyes were on the ceiling, and she refused to look at her own wound. Skye finally snapped out of it and rushed back over to hold her hand as the nurse changed the bandage, squeezing every few seconds and whispering assurances into her ear.

It made Skye even more furious with Ward for doing this to her, and she swore to herself as well that she was going to find a way to incarcerate him. She was already beginning to form a plan, but she was going to need help from Fitz and his tech friends.


	15. Chapter 15

"How does it feel to finally get some fresh air?" Skye asked, walking alongside Jemma's wheelchair as her mother pushed it through the parking lot. It actually managed to get a smile out of her, causing a little swell of pride to flare up in Skye's chest.

"I don't miss the smell of the sterilizing agent, but I don't exactly consider exhaust and blacktop stench fresh air." Jemma chuckled, but Skye saw the slight frown on her face when she tried to nonchalantly pass over the words. She knew Jemma knew it was irrational, but she could tell the parking lot was making her anxious. Skye remedied it by resting her hand on Jemma's shoulder.

"You'll feel a lot better when you get back into your own bed. Then you can rest for a while longer before you come back to school." Skye added. It was obvious Jemma wasn't a fan of the hospital, and neither was Skye. It was depressing and had a bad atmosphere. Besides, now there wouldn't be a restriction on her visiting hours.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be going back to your own bed soon?" Jemma asked. Skye was spending a lot of time with her and she didn't want to jeopardize her relationship with Coulson having her stay away so much.

"MC said I could spend the night at your house tonight, if it's ok with your mom of course." Skye looked up to the woman pushing the wheelchair, puppy dog eyes in full use.

"Of course, you know we love having you over." Jemma's mother chuckled as they reached the car. Skye opened the door and they both moved to help Jemma get up and slide into the car. She winced some and Skye grimaced, but they were silent and she got into the other side of the door.

"MC?" Jemma questioned with a grin while Skye buckled.

"Mr. Coulson. Phil sounds too weird but Mr. Coulson sounds too formal." Skye shrugged. There wasn't really a good medium, so she made one herself.

"That makes sense." Jemma giggled. Skye smiled back at her, just happy to hear her laughing again, and gently intertwined their fingers.

* * *

Light began to slip in through the curtains, slowly growing brighter until Skye couldn't fall back asleep. She was glad it was Saturday, so she could stay at Jemma's house with her instead of be forced into Ward's vicinity. He had been walking free for the week Jemma was in the hospital, but the plan Skye had been cooking up with Fitz was worth the wait. She was going to make sure he paid for what he did.

_Skye had just decided on a nice maroon color that Home Depot seemed to think needed to be called "cranberry jam", which she thought was a bit ridiculous, especially since it looked exactly the same as the color deemed "cranberry whip". Coulson had agreed it was a nice color and they were headed to order it when Skye's phone buzzed in her pocket. She wanted to ignore it, because Coulson was being so good to her and it would be rude to answer it, but it kept buzzing._

_"Sorry, I'll be quick." Skye promised and Coulson shooed her away. She went back to the wall of paint color slips while Coulson ordered their paint._

_"Skye!" The voice on the other end was frantic, but not Jemma, what the caller I.D. had told her._

_"Bobbi? Why do you have Jemma's phone?" A churning feeling was progressively getting worse in her stomach. She knew something was wrong._

_"I already called 911 but I'm just sitting here and I don't know what to do, I-"_

_"What?!" Skye was gripping the phone so tightly she was afraid it would smash to pieces._

_"I found Jemma in the parking lot, someone's attacked her. I called 911 but I thought you should know and her phone had your contact-"_

_"Is she okay?!" Skye interrupted her, trying to get her to cut out all the unnecessary details and get to the important ones._

_"I don't know, she was sort of awake when I got here but now she's not and I don't know what to do!" Bobbi was crying, and Skye was already beginning to as well. She needed to get to them as soon as possible._

_"Coulson!" She yelled for him._

Angry thoughts of revenge needed to be saved for another time, though, because Jemma was still sound asleep next to her and Skye didn't want her bad mood to rub off on her.

Jemma was sleeping on her back, still not able to comfortably lay on her side with her incision and still sore body from missing an organ. Her mouth was open slightly and her slow, even breathing was soothing. Skye put her weight on her elbow and sat up, just looking at her face. She brushed a strand of Jemma's hair off of her face and behind her ear, and for a moment Skye feared she had woken her when her nose scrunched up slightly at the light touch.

She stayed asleep though, and Skye continued to trace little patterns over her arm, content to lay in bed forever. It wasn't until a small noise drifted into the room that Skye realized something was off. Jemma's eyebrows were furrowed and her breathing was quicker. She looked upset, and Skye wanted to stop the nightmare before it even started. She lightly shook her awake and Jemma's sleepy eyes slowly opened, looking unaware that anything had happened.

"What time is it?" Jemma asked mid yawn and looked past Skye's head to the digital clock on the nightstand. It wasn't late enough for Skye to have woken her, but she didn't want to bring up nightmares or Ward, so she chose another excuse.

"Time to get you another gauze pad." She swallowed, grabbing the plastic bag from beside the clock. She cut a piece she knew to be the right size and waited for Jemma to be ready before she did anything. After a few moments, Jemma resigned herself to the care and pulled up her shirt, leaning back into the pillows and staring at the ceiling. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jemma was embarrassed by the jagged line and that she didn't want to look at it. Skye didn't think she had even seen it yet, but that was her choice.

As she peeled the gauze pad away, Skye inspected the area thoroughly for any red patches or anything that could suggest an infection. She wasn't big on biology, but after all that had happened she researched and she knew that the spleen was a big part of the immune system. Jemma was much more susceptible to illnesses and infections, especially in the weeks post-surgery.

Skye touched the surrounding area lightly, making sure nothing was too painful, before she finally spread a bit of the antibiotic gel on it and covered it with gauze and tape again.

"It's looking better you know." Skye commented, hoping to make Jemma feel a tiny bit better about it.

"Alright." Jemma sighed. She still didn't look and tugged her shirt down over it carefully.

"It doesn't change a single thing, I love you with or without your spleen." Skye smiled and leaned over to kiss her, and she was happy to feel that it was well received when Jemma kissed her back.

"I love you too. I haven't said it, but I'm very grateful." Jemma looked into her eyes as she thanked her and Skye only shrugged, but they both knew how important they were to each other.

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" Fitz asked. His voice was jittery and anxious and Skye only hoped she didn't sound the same way.

"I promised myself that when Jemma comes back in two weeks Ward will be gone. I have to." Skye grunted, inhaling sharply when fitz poked her with the safety pin.

"I hope this works then." Fitz's brows were furrowed when he finally finished fiddling with Skye's shirt and stepped away. There was a wire with a microphone pinned into the seam of her open flannel, on the underside of the buttons. A tiny camera was poking out of the hole she had cut into a black beanie, giving a visual near her eye level. She felt like a full blown undercover cop. Under normal circumstances, she would have been excited and thought it was cool, but she didn't get to enjoy it. She was on a mission.

"I still think you should let me come with you." Bobbi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Her whole group of friends was here trying to help in in every way they could, and Skye appreciated it, but this was mostly something she had to do alone.

"I'm not going to get what I need unless it's just me." Skye shook her head.

"Remember, don't let him provoke you. You're trying to get dirt on him, not the other way around. You probably only have one shot at this. Make it count." Fitz reiterated. Skye wanted to roll her eyes at the hundredth time he'd said it, but Skye knew he was just looking out for her and Jemma, so she couldn't be annoyed with him.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure you're recording when the asshole fesses up." Skye grit her teeth and exited the supply closet that was currently serving as HQ.

"Good luck, girl. Do it for Jemma." Trip added as she left. Skye nodded and closed the door behind her.

Skye trudged back to the cafeteria and, spotting her target, marched over to the corner of the cafeteria where the rowdiest sports players were sitting.

"I need to talk to you." Skye slammed her palm onto the lunch table in front of Ward. The other guys snickered, and Ward gave her a toothy grin that actually made her feel sick.

"So you finally woke up, huh?" Ward asked as he followed Skye out into the hall. She knew he wasn't going to do anything rash out in the hallway with all the cameras, so she pushed through the exit into the same parking lot he had had attacked Jemma in.

"I think it's about time we had a chat." Skye ignored his previous question and put her hands on her hips, making sure her microphone wasn't muffled and staring straight at him, making sure Fitz would be able to get undeniable evidence.

"Finally, it's taken you long enough." Ward advanced on her, but Skye quickly backed up and pushed against his shoulder with one hand.

"That's not what I meant. I want you to tell me exactly what you want from me so I can tell you no in a clear way that even a numbskull like you could understand." Skye spit, still keeping her arm outstretched and on his shoulder to keep him back. He laughed, because somehow this was funny to him.

"I was hoping you'd realized what a gross mistake you've made. But I don't think that's why you brought me out here. I think this is about you wanting some kind of pitiful revenge for what happened to your poor girlfriend." The iconic smirk was back, and Skye practically heard Fitz in the back of her head telling her to keep her cool. That didn't keep her from grinding her teeth together and balling up her fist.

"What was your plan, get me out here away from the cameras and get your revenge? And in the same place I found Simmons, huh?" He was laughing, and the reddening of Skye's face in anger only set him off further. He pushed past Skye's outstretched arm and shoved her shoulder some, making her stumble back.

Skye knew she already had a confession and that things were escalating, but she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. It wasn't definite. He hadn't said he had done it and Skye knew that if she didn't have it in blatant terms, he would find a way to talk his way out of it. So she stayed. She took his shove.

"I still don't get it, what exactly do you see in her?" Ward seemed genuinely confused, and Skye wondered how he could possibly be so ignorant to his own terribleness.

"She's smart, kind, funny, and stronger than you'll ever be." Tears were gathering in Skye's eyes no matter how tough she wanted to appear. Just thinking about Ward and Jemma in this parking lot that horrible afternoon a week ago made her sick to her stomach.

"Stronger?" Ward grinned. "I'd say she was the opposite of strong. She didn't even fight back, the coward just let me hit her. She doesn't have the same fight you and I do." That was it. That was what she had needed, and having gotten the evidence, Skye was content to fly off the handle now.

"Jemma is not a coward! You're the coward, you cornered her when she was alone and outnumbered and you almost killed her!" Skye shouted. Things had been quiet until now. Fitz would be annoyed with her, but Skye considered herself provoked.

"You did it because you're jealous, didn't you?" Skye asked with disgust. "Jemma almost died because of your psychopathic obsession with me, all because we're both foster kids." Skye was almost in disbelief at all the horror caused by such a childish, self righteous belief. "I really don't hate to break it to you, but I don't belong to you, and neither does Jemma. We aren't things you can play with." Skye regained the ground she had lost and gave Ward a good shove, but he didn't budge.

"Blame yourself for what happened to Simmons. What you two are doing is wrong and she deserved it." Ward huffed. This made Skye freeze. She remembered when she was staying with her old foster parents, when they caught her with Jemma and burned her hands. They beat her for what they had said was wrong. Ward had done the same thing to Jemma, and suddenly all of Skye's anger bubbled to the surface. Not only her anger at him for attacking Jemma, but also her anger at every foster parent who ever hurt her, and at herself for getting Jemma into all of this.

"You bastard!" Skye launched at him, rammed her shoulder into his abdomen and tackled him to the ground with a force she didn't know she had. He managed to push her off of him and onto the pavement, and Skye didn't have any time to process before her ears were ringing and a wet, sticky fluid was dribbling down her cheek from her nose.

Skye spit the blood up into his face and rammed her knee up into his gut, effectively incapacitating him so she could shove him off and turn the tables once again. She swiftly straddled him and pulled her fist back behind her head, bringing it down on his face with power fueled by white hot anger. She did it twice more before Ward finally managed to hit her hard enough to make her stop and lose her ground. He rolled over so he was laying on top of her and grabbed onto the front of her shirt, lifting her up before slamming her back down. Skye whimpered and threw her arms up over her face to shield herself, but it only made him target her ribs instead, delivering a tough punch that knocked the wind out of her.

Ward's lead didn't last long, however, because he decided to taunt her.

"Just like your cute little girlfriend now. She cried a whole lot more than you, though. That's why I like you." Ward said, and Skye felt fire flow through her veins along with her blood. Ward had underestimated her, because the thought of Jemma lying on the ground crying while Ward and his friends beat her triggered a beast hiding underneath the surface. Skye lashed out, swiping her fingers across his face and leaving four long lines from his ear to his mouth.

"Bitch," Ward snatched up the collar of her shirt again, winding back his fist. Skye closed her eyes and blocked her face, but the punch never came. Instead there was a grunt and weight fell off of her to the side. She opened her eyes to find Bobbi standing over them, holding her chemistry textbook in two hands over her head. Ward was out cold on the blacktop next to her. Skye nudged him with her foot to make sure he was out. He would feel that in the morning. Hopefully in a jail cell.

"We thought you could use a little help." Bobbi lowered the book and Skye accepted the outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Skye mumbled as she pulled herself to her feet. She was covered in bumps and bruises and her head was spinning, but she'd gotten what she was looking for.

"Did Fitz get everything?" Skye asked insistently. If he hadn't or the tech hadn't worked than all of this would have been for nothing.

"Every word. Once we show this to the police our sick friend won't be coming back here." Bobbi ground her teeth together and shoved her textbook back into her bag at her side. "Mission Justice for Jemma is a sucess." Skye couldn't help but laugh. Maybe everything would finally turn out alright.


End file.
